


Business or Pleasure?

by lilacs_with_lavender



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, But everything ends well, CEO!Dany, CEO!Jon, Dark!Jon, Depression, Dom!Jon, F/M, Jealous Daenerys Targaryen, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen Smut, Jon and Arya have the best sibling relationship, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jonerys Fanfic, Light Dom/sub, Minor Daenerys Targaryen/Daario Naharis, Original Fiction, Powerful Dany is an independent kick ass woman, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Sub!Dany, Suicide Attempt, The Starks are rich, lilacs-with-lavendar on tumblr, so don’t worry <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacs_with_lavender/pseuds/lilacs_with_lavender
Summary: She had a company to run and she didn’t tolerate distractions... especially not brooding, curly haired, incredibly sexy distractions like Jon Snow.He had a corporation to run and emotional attachments slowed him down... so he cut them out. But there’s one silver haired rival CEO that he just can’t cut loose.A modern Jonerys AU with a healthy amount of sexual tension throughout... please enjoy!••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Update: The smut that was promised has arrived in Chapter 6!I hope this helps to mend your hearts after what we’ve had to go through... stay strong Jonerys fandom I know they didn’t get the ending they deserved but they’ll always be king and queen of Westeros in my heart.





	1. The CEOs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic on ao3 let me know how I did!
> 
> This is a total introductory chapter but I promise the steamy sexy times are coming! 
> 
> Hoping to update this every week depending on how this first chapter is received.... please enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Follow me on tumblr for chapter updates!  
> @lilacs-with-lavendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany has a stressful business meeting, Jon and Arya recall what they’ve lost.

Ch.1 - The CEOs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was exhausted, drained, and devoid of life. But that’s how she was most days, you didn’t become the best female businesswoman in the world by sleeping… at all. Daenerys Targaryen was the CEO of Targaryen Enterprises and she never slept, not ever. It was just one part of her hectic life, and she loved it. However, sometimes it was hard to love your job when you were still drafting stock negotiations at 5 in the morning.  
Dany paused in her voracious typing and tightened what remained of her silver braided bun, massaging her temples and giving herself a mental pep talk. This wasn’t just another of the thousands of stock exchanges she had executed with precision and a firm meeting, today was the exchange meeting with the biggest business rival they had ever faced, White Wolf Inc. The outdoor apparel company had made millions off of their quality outdoor equipment and the notoriously famous ‘wolf jacket,’ a jacket so ridiculously soft half the country was clamoring for it. It rivaled even Targaryen Enterprise’s infamous heeled boot ‘the dragon’ beloved for its sleek material and ‘made in Westeros’ seal of approval.  
Pressing her perfectly manicured nails over her eyes, Daenerys practically groaned as she remembered that the sales of White Wolf Inc. weren’t the only problem. Their CEO was a personal issue, she supposed, but that didn’t stop him from ruining her business objectives as well. Tall dark and drool-worthy Jon Snow had been number one billionaire bachelor for four years in a row and he infuriated Dany. She’d never met him in person but that didn’t stop him from trying to back her into a partnership every way she turned. He offered insulting shares of his company as an incentive and then when Dany pretended to think about it he withdrew his offer just as quickly as he had proposed it. Not to mention the bastard had consumed every thought in her head that wasn’t devoted to her business, with his sarcastic humor audible in every ‘business’ email he sent her. Dany honestly didn’t even know how he had acquired her personal email, the first had just shown up in her inbox one day, with that clever little heading; The Wolf and The Dragon.  
He was smart... she’d give him that but she was disturbed by his ability to crack her smooth ‘Ms. Targaryen’ mask and expose book loving, normal, and just plain Dany in a few emails. She had resolved not to crumble however, she had the good of the company to think of and really, she mused, meeting him in person would be the shock her system needed. It would only confirm her suspicions that she was reading into every teasing joke and suggestive comment about the Wolf and Dragon making the ‘perfect couple’.

Sighing and shaking her head clear of all Jon Snow related thoughts, she closed the sleek MacBook she had been slaving over all night and stood up, brushing off her sweats and stretching. Lying back on the bed she contemplated attempting to take a power nap for the first time in months... only to have the strumming acoustic tune of Here Comes the Sun blast from her vibrating phone. Groaning loudly Dany rolled over and swiped the infernal mobile device from the nightstand.  
“Who the fu-“  
“Dany!”  
And at that cheerful voice, Daenerys Targaryen smiled for the first time that day, happiness flooding her usually edged with steel voice.  
“Missy!”  
Bright bubbling laughter came crackling through the other end,  
“Get up up up you’ve got a daAaAate!”  
Giggling in spite of herself Dany practically beamed at the screen.  
“Missy it is not a date.”  
“Hush! You have a business meeting with the Jon Snow, most eligible bachelor in Westeros!”  
Dany rolled her eyes, she could practically hear the air quotes around business meeting.  
“Most eligible bastard in Westeros you mean, our sales dropped 3% because of his stupid fur coat.”  
Missy’s tone softened and she switched on her soothing voice that Daenerys adored but hated at the same time.  
“Dany, you can’t be Daenerys The Dragon Targaryen forever… I just wish you’d go on a date or two that’s all,”  
She sighed and Dany could once again hear the matchmaking cogs turning in her best friend’s head until,  
“Hey, you said your project manager was cute! What about him?”  
Dany snorted into her pillow,  
“Daario? Yeah, he was cute until I found out he was sleeping with about half the women on the third floor.”  
Missy sighed again and Dany was reminded of a mother corralling her rebellious child,  
“Well even if it’s not a date I’ll be at your place in five, it’s my job as your personal assistant to make sure you look fine as fuck, even if it’s not a date you can bet your ass we’re going to make Mister Jon Snow drool!”  
Dany smiled and hung up rolling over to stretch and promptly falling off the bed in a tangle of red satin sheets.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jon was so done with idiots, as he hung up a call with another small business attempting to form another small partnership with his company, all he could think about was Targaryen Enterprises. Staring out the tinted window of their jet black Cadillac, watching the towering cityscape speed by, he couldn’t shake the thought of that Targaryen contract. Turning to his sister and partner in crime Jon vented about the stupidity of the smaller businesses he’d been stuck on dead end calls with for the last two hours. And eventually, he brought up the pros of a Targaryen contract… again.  
“Honestly Arya do you know what a major win that would be for us? Targaryen Enterprises is the most successful company in the world and Daenerys is our biggest competition, next to the Lannister siblings of course.”  
Arya scribbled at something with her stylus and tucked a short brown lock of hair behind her ear, not even deigning to look up at him as she replied.  
“I still think you just want to fuck Daenerys.”  
Jon frowned, embarrassed and annoyed.  
“And where would you get that idea from pray tell?”  
Arya looked up at him and smirked reaching for his black briefcase that lay on the seat next to her and pulling out a magazine before he could stop her.  
“What? A magazine? How does that imply I want to-.”  
She flipped it over and started reading the heading, but Jon already had it memorized.  
“Vogue presents; Women in Power, blah blah, CEO Daenerys Targaryen.”  
Jon had the grace to blush as Arya turned the issue around so he could see the cover.  
  
Jon cursed his tight pants and the flustered expression he knew he must have had because that cover made him practically pant every goddamn time. To say she was gorgeous would be an understatement, but he refused to admit he had a slight crush, on a rival business owner at that.  
“Tell me, Jon Snow, why would you go out of your way to buy a Women’s magazine?”  
Jon, seeing his sister’s suspicious expression, cleared his throat and tried not to look at the silver-haired goddess that was staring up at him with a sultry expression from the leather seat. Trying hard to replace his mask of cool and collected indifference, he smirked.  
“Now Arya, you know how much I adore their shopping tips.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Missy cursed under her breath,  
“Dany this damn zipper is stuck, you sure you don’t have any clothing that’s less I’m your favorite boss and more sit the fuck down but in a sexy way?”  
She twisted her white-blond head around to see Missy struggling at the zipper of a maroon sweater dress and sighed,  
“Alright I just bought this but don’t get too excited, I’m not sure if it’s appropriate for work.”  
Missy’s bouncing brown curls disappeared from view as she squealed and went sprinting to the enormous walk-in closet that she used more than Daenerys herself ever did. She heard her friend’s accented voice muttering softly from the depths of the plush carpeted closet. From her spot in front of the paneled floor length mirror, Dany saw Missy’s lithe frame flit from hanger to hanger and smiled. However, she herself was feeling extra self-conscious today… biting her lip as she took in her reflection in the mirror Dany raised her voice, eyes not leaving her own violet reflected gaze as she called to her assistant,  
“Missy honestly you get more excited about dressing up then I ever will, you should be the one going to a meeting with ‘the Jon Snow’....”  
Missy was silent for the first time that day before the soft mumble of her voice finally reached Dany’s ears,  
“I’ve … um, I have … other priorities.”  
Daenerys paused in the removal of her sweater dress and craned her neck around so fast it cramped. Wincing she met her friend's frantic slightly suspicious expression with her intense ‘CEO eyes.’  
“Missandei are you telling me you're seeing someone and you've failed to tell me?!”  
Missy blushed, she actually blushed! Dany had never known any guy to make her calm and quite best friend blush,  
“You are seeing someone!”  
She nodded finally, muttering a soft,  
“His name’s Grey.”  
Dany squealed and chased her around in just her stockings until she caught her in a hug. Burying her face in Missy’s flower scented curls she whispered,  
“I’m so happy for you my friend,” leaning back she secretively, “is it serious?”  
Biting her lip and wrinkling her nose Missy nodded,  
“I think so… I really like him he owns this hardware store across from our building, I like going in on lunch breaks just to see him.”  
Dany smiled as she saw Missy’s far off expression, her friend was clearly head over heels for this guy, and Daenerys Targaryen, the woman who ‘had it all’ squashed the feeling of jealousy that had sprouted in her chest.  
“By the gods, Dany w-w-where did you even…”  
She turned and saw Missy holding up the black snap button dress that Dany had seriously only considered wearing at home when she needed a self-esteem boost. It was beautiful but borderline, it ended just above her knees and was cinched with a polished silver belt. It had silver buttons down the middle and elbow length sleeves that were cuffed with lace, her gaze shifted to Missy’s face. Seeing her transfixed expression she frowned,  
“Woah there don’t even think about it-,”  
Her best friend turned to her and smiled deviously,  
“Oh, you don’t even get a say in this Ms. Targaryen.”  
Dany opened her mouth to protest but she was engulfed in navy blue fabric as Missy pulled the dress over her head. Several tickle fights and coercing words later Dany stood, defeated, in front of the paneled mirror. Missy whistled in appreciation and Dany had to agree with her… the dress hugged every curve and the belt only accentuated the figure she had worked hard for, several silver buttons were open to show a teasing amount of cleavage and paired with silver heels and her briefcase, Daenerys had to admit the resulting look was staggeringly sexy. Missy wrapped her arms around her best friend’s waist and Dany hugged back tightly,  
“You are going to knock them dead sweetie.”  
Dany smiled, tucking a silver blonde hair behind her ear and winking at her assistant in the mirror,  
“They do call me the dragon for a reason.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He leaned against the white door of the second largest room in the penthouse listening to her sobs and finally knocking when he couldn’t bear to listen any longer. Hiccups and heaving breaths greeted him as he pushed open the heavy oak door,  
“What’s the matter Needle?”  
The crying was silent now, a river of quite tears flowing down her cheeks. Her short brown hair was mussed and she was sitting, with her knees against her chest, on the soft blue carpet. Jon found the culprit lying discarded on the forest green bed in the center of her room. Her memory box, filled with pictures of the family they had lost and memories he’d rather not remember. He joined her on the floor and sat beside her in silence for a while, she got like this sometimes, it had become less frequent since coming to live with him but it still happened. Her voice was cracked and punctuated with heaving breaths as she told him,  
“Robb took that photo of us, remember?”  
She revealed a picture from the folds of her sweater and pressed it into his waiting hand. Of course, he remembered, how could he forget? Arya was on his shoulders with flour in her hair and cookie dough on her fingers, and she was so happy it made Jon smile. He blinked at the red-haired young woman laughing at them, grey eyes clouding over as he saw what his older sister was wearing around her neck. It was the Tiffany & Co. necklace he had bought her when he made his first million brokering deals on behalf of their father’s company, she had been so happy for him, he remembered. The tears started to fall when he realized he had forgotten the beauty mark that stood out on her cheek when she smiled. Shifting his gaze to the young man in the picture, he realized he hardly recognized himself, he had a smile so wide Jon had to stare for a while to really believe it was him. The curly haired 17 year old in the picture had fewer frown lines and a distinctly shorter stature than him, not to mention he was laughing harder than Jon ever remembered laughing.  
Arya had smeared cookie dough on his cheek and she was showering flour on his head, he remembered it all, so much so that it hurt. He remembered Sansa had come home crying that day, a breakup with her bastard boyfriend the whole family had hated, he had hit her Jon remembered. He and Robb had seen red when Sansa reluctantly showed them the bruise, they’d been ready to get in the car drive to his apartment and beat him black and blue, but Arya had diffused the whole thing suggesting they make cookies instead. He and Robb had backed off because of Sansa’s obvious delight at the idea, and they had made an absolute mess, it was the most fun he could remember having until his stepmother found them and blamed Jon for being a ‘bad influence’ on Arya. But his watery smile returned as he remembered Sansa and Robb shouting down their mother to defend him.  
He reached for his little sister and she collapsed into him, he rubbed her back soothingly listening to her sniffles.  
“I miss them so much Jon, every day, Robb’s laugh,” she hiccuped, “and Sansa’s stupid fashion advice.”  
At that, he was hit with another wave of nostalgia… flashes of his childhood came in a blur; Sansa had spent hours shopping and had come home late to a very upset Stark family, but all frustration disappeared as she triumphantly held up a gorgeous prom dress, small enough for Arya. When he and Arya had been preparing for their first TV news interview and she had flitted in, a blur of red hair, as she fixed his tie and checked Arya’s makeup. They had both wrinkled their noses at her he recalled sadly, but she had kissed them both on the cheek and laughed her trademark phrase for the pair of them. Jon murmured it softly and he could almost hear her sunny voice and teasing blue eyes.  
“How on earth am I related to you two ruffians?”  
Arya leaned back and looked at him, smiling sadly.  
“She’d be disappointed to know you show up to the office in sweatpants most days.”  
Jon smirked drying his eyes on the back of his hand and placing the picture in his suit pocket.  
“I’m not in sweatpants now, though I could really use our big sister’s suit advice,” he sent a teasing grin Arya’s way, “your absolutely useless whenever we go shopping.”  
She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater and getting up to replace the memory box in the paws of her huge glass wolf, Nymeria, it was the only decadent thing in the otherwise cozy room. Jon had laughed when she had asked for it, eyes glued to the life sized glass sculpture at a fancy art show they had attended for charity, but she had been completely serious, and when she told him softly it reminded her of the old family crest, he had bought it without hesitation.  
Lying back on the bed as she shrugged out of her sweater and flung it at him, he caught it mid-air and reminded her,  
“Dress nice Needle, at this rate we’re going to be late already and I don’t want to make a bad impression.”  
She smirked at that stepping into a brown pantsuit thing that he didn’t even remember her buying,  
“Do you see yourself right now Mr. Snow? I’m pretty confident the Daenerys Targaryen will care more about how the CEO of the company looks, not the Vice President.”  
She laughed at him when he reflexively ran a hand through his hair,  
“Jon honestly! I’m joking you dolt you look very handsome.”  
She turned and fastened a necklace around her neck brushing her hair out and spinning to face him.  
“Well? Am I Targaryen worthy, boss?”  
Jon smiled and his heart hurt a little as he saw the necklace around her neck, a little put out, he muttered,  
“I had forgotten you had that,” she smiled as she followed his gaze to the dented silver heart at her throat.  
“It’s honoring her Jon, it reminds me every day what that stupid drunk driver did to our family.”  
He stood, inspired once again by her extraordinary bravery, and hugged her fiercely.  
“It’s beautiful.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was fuming, as she caught her reflection in the wall of the glass conference room however, she calmed herself. She looked like a imperiously powerful woman and she was trying her hardest to exude a sexy ‘look but don’t touch’ aura today that Missy had drilled into her. But of course that didn’t stop her fiery anger at his absolute arrogance. They plan this meeting for months and then he has the audacity to not show up on time?! She concluded quickly if he didn’t show up she would walk out and refuse a partnership with him, ugh, his company she corrected herself internally. She sat down at the head of the table and stared at the empty seat across the table and opposite hers, clicking her nails on the glass table impatiently her violet gaze flicked up to the red clock in the corner of the room. They had been scheduled to meet at 2:00 but of course she heard the door slide open behind her at 2:15, she fumed as she heard the footsteps of his team and turned, violet eyes blazing to assess his team.  
The short young woman with a notepad already lounging in the chair next to Missy had to be Arya Stark, her cropped brown hair and bored expression amused Dany. Her eyebrows drew together in concern however, at the younger woman’s red rimmed eyes, she wasn’t stupid, Dany had done her homework. The wealthy Stark family had all perished in a hushed up accident 6 years ago and that had left Arya the sole heir to their fortune, she was a minor at the time Dany recalled, but once she came of age she shared the inheritance with her step-brother and they had built White Wolf Incorporated from the ashes of the Stark family marketing business. She was trying to recall the name of said business as the rest of his team walked in, there was a cluster of suits milling around the other end of the table so she turned to Daario. Asking him to write her a reminder to research the Stark family more, she set her portfolio neatly on the table and cleared her throat to speak turning to look at the person seated at the opposite head of the table. That was a terrible mistake.  
He had already been looking at her when she met his grey gaze, he was gorgeous, there was no other word for it, he was gorgeous and he was looking at her like a wolf looks at it’s prey. She was flustered, aroused, and angry at the same time and the confusing cocktail of emotions was scaring her. Shrinking from his intense gaze and schooling her features quickly, she chose instead to stare at the embossed three headed dragon gracing the cover of her portfolio.  
“Now that we’re finally all here if there are no objections, I’ll get straight to the point, Targaryen Enterprises is a solo business and the loss our shares wou-”  
Someone cleared their throat loudly,  
“Objection your honor.”  
Soft laughter came from Missy’s right and Daenerys lifted her gaze, frowning and this time meeting Jon Snow’s gorgeous smirking face without hesitation.  
“If I might be so bold Ms. Targaryen, let’s think of all the positive impacts a relationship-,” he coughed, “sorry, a partnership, between our two companies would be.”  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, that northern accent was doing things to her, and had she imagined his wink at ‘relationship?’  
Raising one eyebrow to show polite interest, she gave her best ‘you are below me’ gaze and nodded for him to continue. He grinned at her and her stomach did a backflip as he continued,  
“Well for one thing a marketing campaign called ‘The Wolf and The Dragon’ sounds great on it’s own, and honestly, imagine how much consumers would clamor for our products when they realize their endorsed by the youngest, not to mention most gorgeous, CEO’s in the clothing industry?”  
His team was chuckling softly, obviously accustomed to this dry sense of humor that had Daenerys flustered and not missing how he had indirectly referred to her as ‘gorgeous’. One large red bearded man at the other end of the table was slamming a fist on the glass top in laughter, and Dany was charmed.  
As she found Jon Snow to be making more and more sense, the hour and a half flew by. Before she knew it she was signing a contract and getting the hell out of the conference room before the hints of Mr. Snow’s chiseled physique underneath that suit destroyed her sanity.  
But as usual her ‘Ms. Targaryen’ mask had cracks in it and she blamed the cracks for her slippery hands as she tried to walk calmly to her office. Of course the gods had it in for her, because the portfolio slipped from her hands before she had made it halfway down the hallway. She huffed and bent to retrieve the glossy white papers stamped with her insignia, but Dany almost had a heart attack when she realized who was helping her gather them. His voice was low and his northern burr was lower as he stood with her portfolio in his hands,  
“Here, let me.”  
He was handing her the sheaf of papers she realized a little too late, she snatched them from his hands and looked back up at him. She didn’t miss his appraising gaze sliding down her tight buttoned dress, and it sent shivers of electricity through her senses. She pressed her legs together and held his wolfish gaze for a second too long before coming to her senses.  
Gods she had to get out of here! Muttering her thanks and sidestepping the scent of his woodsy cologne she walked briskly to her office, silver heels clicking loudly against the grey wood of the hall floor.  
Once inside the spacious head office, she leaned against the black door and blew out a breath that she was pretty confident she had been holding since the beginning of that damned meeting. Removing her heels and slumping into her red winged armchair she folded her legs beneath her and opened the portfolio, thumbing quickly to the contract she had just signed. Wanting to make sure she hadn’t signed away her company since she wasn’t paying any attention to what they had handed her in that conference room, she lectured herself for her carelessness. She was usually extremely careful, this was a one woman job after all, and she could not afford any distractions.  
But as she flipped to the last page of the contract’s fine print the lecture slipped from her brain. There was a hastily scrawled message in the bottom right corner written in fine black pen. She rotated the paper slowly and squinted, almost dreading what she would find as she subconsciously read the message in a familiar northern accent.  
‘You can’t always reach me by the company’s number without an appointment, you know how it is. Here’s my cell, feel free to call…for business or for pleasure.’  
She registered the message and number but found herself reading it for a fourth time, breathing heavily and pressing the contract to her chest she smiled despite the alarm bells ringing in her head.  
What on earth had she just gotten herself into?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Charity Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is a good cook, we meet Dany’s children, and things get hot and heavy on the dance floor ;)

Ch. 2 - The Charity Ball

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You’re so trash at this game Jon.”  
He grinned, gripping the controller and crashing his virtual BMW again.

“I never did have Robb to teach me you know,”  
he said, walking to the decked out designer kitchen and checking on his ravioli.

“Dinner’s almost ready Needle, turn that off.”  
He glanced at his little sister seated on the floor of their living room in front of the huge flatscreen he had bought for her birthday. He was ninety percent sure she loved it more than him, and as he saw her lift one hand from the controller to flip him off he became one hundred percent sure. He could tell she was concentrating as she yelled back distractedly,  
“Come over here and make me boss!”

He rolled his eyes and poured the steaming squares of pasta into two bowls,  
“Don’t make me cut your paycheck missy…”

He smiled and congratulated himself on his victory as she paused the game and sprinted to the table, grabbing a bowl of pasta before he could ask her to wash her hands. She wrinkled her nose at him,  
“Were you just going to ask me to go wash up for dinner?”

Grey eyes locking in on his sheepish expression she mimed puking into her pasta,  
“You’ve literally become my mom.”

He frowned, Jon didn’t appreciate that notion at all. Arya looked up through a mouth full of pasta and softened at his pained expression,  
“You’re a much better cook though big bro.”

He sat down and gave her an appreciative smile,  
“What’s on the schedule for tomorrow VP?”

She dropped her spoon and counted off tomorrow’s itinerary on her fingers.  
“Gotta pick up Ghost from the kennel tomorrow, I have fencing at 2:00, and that charity ball you promised to attend for the leukemia society goes from four to like eleven.”

He groaned through a mouthful of pasta,  
“I’m all for donating the money Needle but why the everloving fuck is the ball so long?!”

She smiled and walked to the fridge to pour herself some milk,  
“It’s an auction apparently, and lucky for you that means sitting in a stuffy room all dressed up and surrounded by super old and boring billionaires like yourself!”

He groaned louder pressing a hand to his eyes,  
“Who on earth am I supposed to bring with me if not you?! Please don’t go to fencing tomorrow you know how boring the auctions are.”

His little sister had the same color eyes as his and he could see them narrow with mischief…intent on torturing him.  
“I know you’ll miss me making fun of every stuffed shirt in there but I really think you need to go this one alone Jon,”  
she schooled her features in an attempt to appear business like and failing,  
“It’ll make you appreciate me more.”

She winked at his frustrated growl and got up to collect their dishes.  
“Plus it might not be appropriate for your little sister to get between you and Ms. Targaryen.”

He dropped the carton of ice cream he had just retrieved from the fridge,  
“What? Sh-she’s gonna um… she’ll,” he coughed abruptly his face flushing,

“What do you mean get between?”

He could practically hear his sister smirking at his embarrassing reaction, and as he watched her start the dishwasher, she revealed another of her little secrets;  
“I just mean that I got her assistants number yesterday, she was quite nice at the meeting, and I called her.”

Jon choked on the creamy dairy product he’d been consuming greedily,  
“You arranged for her to-?”

His sister cut him off impatiently,  
“Ugh no I just ensured she wouldn’t miss it you half wit, she’s not going as your date or anything though so don’t get your hopes up.”

He didn’t miss his little sisters mischievous grin as she pranced upstairs, throwing a hasty ‘good night’ over her shoulder before rushing to bed.

And with that he was left to wallow in his own thoughts, which were as of late, centered around Daenerys...  
He didn’t even know the woman behind that gorgeous button dress, and it had taken all his willpower to write his number on that contract, not to mention the more he thought about that the more doing it seemed incredibly stupid. It had been two days since the meeting and he hadn’t gotten a call, (he checked almost every hour,) and he was starting to think she hadn’t even seen the note.

And by the gods not to mention he had to dress up again tomorrow, and this time for hours on end without a bloody date. Groaning and leaning his head against the back of his chair he lamented ever signing Arya up for fencing, he caught himself quickly however and forced himself to remember how important it was to her. The two years in foster care had been the hardest for her he knew, when he could only visit her once a month and she only had fencing as an outlet for her grief.

They never talked about those two years, when she was forced into foster care until she came of inheritance age, and his claim to the family fortune had been labeled as null because of Cersei fucking Lannister’s testament against him. He had worked every blue collar job during those two years; mechanic, bus driver, construction worker, you name it. Everything had improved once Arya had come of age however, the Lannister’s had been banking on the fact his little sister would hate him for still being alive and they assumed she wouldn’t put up a fuss in handing over the family fortune in exchange for a nice house or a cool car or whatever.

But not his Needle, as soon as she had turned 18 she had taken a cab to the bank and transferred the Stark millions into a new shared account between the two of them and that was that. They still laughed whenever they reminisced about Cersei’s face in that courtroom. When the case had been closed and Arya had hugged him there, in front of everyone, silently daring them to tell her he was only her half brother.

Smiling at the memory he rose to put his bowl in the sink only to hear a voice shouting his name from the upper levels of their penthouse apartment.

“Jon get in the movie theatre! I couldn’t sleep so your watching all three How to Train Your Dragon movies with me!”

He rolled his eyes but grinned in spite of her demanding tone,  
“I’ll be up in a sec!!!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!’  
A fluffy satin pillow flew with the force of a missile at the red alarm clock. The disheveled head of silver hair that had been attempting to sleep sighed and rolled over, snoozing the alarm clock, sitting up and mentally preparing herself to start another day running on zero hours of sleep.

Trudging downstairs and pulling a fluffy robe over her bare shoulders she rubbed tired eyes and ran soft hands through her tresses. The smell of coffee helped though, and as the machine whirred and sputtered in the kitchen, she walked to the balcony.

The old Targaryen gardens had needed extensive refurbishing, much like the manor itself. But once Daenerys had put a third of the family fortune into restoring the whole property it was quite the sight to behold.

Grabbing the dragon shaped coffee mug that had once been her brothers and was now filled with steaming black coffee, she drank long and deep, the hot liquid searing her throat as it went down but gifting her the liquid energy she needed to start the day.

Warming to the bitter taste of the black liquid she walked to the marble balcony and seated herself in one of the many black reclining lawn chairs by the pool, the tired CEO stretched out her fluffy slippered feet. Taking in the sounds and sights of the garden was Dany’s favorite part of her hectic week, the rose gardens and fountains stretched out for acres, and the weeping willows fluttered their leaves like eyelashes as she relaxed. It was always so peaceful, so perfect, so…

A blurred ball of fur shot into her lap, screeching happily as another tangled its claws in her hair, and then still another sprung onto her leg.

Laughing gleefully she tried to gather them all in her arms,  
“My sweet children, where on earth have you been?!”

Most people had dogs, but Daenerys Targaryen wasn’t most people, she had foxes. Sweet, adorable, & Instagram famous furry children, that were trained and domesticated. Giving them all scratches behind the ears she examined each worriedly, talking to them eagerly as if they could understand every word, she cooed,  
“I was worried sick you know, you’ve never been away hunting for that long, you could’ve been hurt!”

They blinked up at her and she could tell they were sorry. Kissing each on the head she swung her legs off the chair and rose to put her coffee mug away, the sound of small skittering paws following her across the marble.

Viserion was the white one, with great big golden eyes that were the reason their massive online following had dubbed him, ‘the pretty one’. Rhaegal however was ‘the calm one’ with thousands of admirers that adored his silky brown coat and shiny green eyes claiming he was the best. Of course Dany loved all her sons equally, but she had to admit she had a soft spot for Drogon, her all black fox was a rare combination of black fur and red eyes that had made him the talk of the world when she had initially bought them all as pups from a strange dealer in Asshai.

Between the three of them she constantly had her hands full, they were all the size of large corgis but their mischief knew no bounds. Smiling at the thought, she recalled the countless times they had entangled themselves in her or Missandei's hair, only realizing too late that they had gotten themselves trapped.

Viserion let out a high pitched whine then and Rhaegal began to claw at a white leather bar stool impatiently. Walking around the marble island that took up most of the kitchen she dipped into the large gourmet pantry, hefting a bag of food into one arm and balancing three white bowls in the other.

She laid out each bowl in the corner of the kitchen and poured feed into the one that read ‘Drogon’ in flowery gold script and the other two that read ‘Viserion’ and ‘Rhaegal’ forming a neat row of three. At the sound of the nutrient rich pellets hitting the ceramic bowls, the sound of paws scampering down the hall in a mad dash grew louder until she ducked out of the way just in time.

Pulling out her phone and snapping a pic of all their fluffy tails in a row, heads buried in their food bowls, she switched from her personal to the  
“A Dragon’s Children” Instagram page. Scrolling through the many adorable pictures she had posted of her children throughout the years she pressed the publish button on their latest photo.

The line of furry tails and furrier faces buried in bowls filled with food popped up on her screen and she smiled at her perfect caption that followed below, ‘Utensils? Never heard of them!’

Then as she giggled at the fact that her foxes now had more followers then her, the screen of her phone lit up and started buzzing in the palm of her hand.  
“Hey Missy how's your morning going?”

A scratchy voice met the Dany’s ears from the other end of the phone,  
“Not so great D-”

Now violent coughs could be heard, and her silver eyebrows drew together in concern,  
“Missy? What’s wrong do you need the day off?”

Weak murmuring came through faintly,  
“Yeah sorry I can’t come to the ball Dany I need rest…”

*beep*

She looked at the phone in surprise, whatever it was had to be bad if her best friend couldn’t come to the ball, it was their favorite thing to do together after all, get all dressed up and make fun of all the wealthy old business men they met. Truthfully she had forgotten that the Leukemia ball was today, and in a panic she realized she had nothing to wear.

Before she could scoop up a fox and head upstairs to pick out an outfit however, her phone buzzed again. Glancing at it worriedly she saw a text from her lovely assistant light up the top of her screen.

‘Take Daario as your date, it’ll look weird if you show up alone.  
PS - dress cute! I know a certain dark haired bastard who’ll be there for sure! ;) love you.’

The silver haired CEO stood in her large kitchen with her three foxes twining around her legs and nearly shrieked out loud. Whipping out her phone and scrolling to the number she had saved she hovered her finger above the message button, as she had done an embarrassing number of times since he had scrawled it in their contract. She liked tempting fate though, almost pressing the speech bubble icon but not quite.

Deciding against it for the hundredth time that week she sprinted upstairs giddily, the entourage of paws following close at her heels. She was lost in the depths of her closet not long after, finally settling on a royal purple ensemble for the ball, the lovely tulle confection that fluffed outwards and made her feel like a queen.

Checking the news quickly and tucking the gown under her arm she made for the bathroom, only to walk straight into her paneled mirror once the daily news had loaded.

Staring in disbelief at her phone which was flashing a ‘today’s celeb news’ banner at the top of a series of paparazzi photos. There was only one however that she was practically salivating over. Jon Snow was walking a big blindingly white husky down a sunny sidewalk, dressed in jeans and a white tee-shirt.

Attempting to rub the imprint of paneled mirror from her forehead Dany’s mind immediately went to Missy’s text. However this time instead of getting nervous like she usually did whenever her thoughts drifted to the rival CEO, Daenerys Targaryen blushed at the thought of seeing that brooding man in a suit.

The thought of even looking at him tonight in a non strictly business setting was more than she could bear so she fretted intensely over her hair in the mirror until a soft whine reached her ears. Looking down into Drogon’s red eyes and stroking his black fur she whispered giddily to her fox,  
“Tonight we’re going to make Mr. Jon Snow jealous of every man I dance with, Drogon.”

Her fox let out a high pitched yowl of agreement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were coming at him from all sides the damn animals. If he had to hear one more,  
“Mr. Snow! Mr. Snow! Give us a smile!”

He pinched the bridge of his nose restraining himself from running a hand through his hair as the thought of his little sister’s warnings echoed through his head,  
‘Now Jon I was finally able to get your hair right without your unnecessarily expensive hair stylist so I swear to god if I see pictures later and you’ve messed it up … I’ll run you through with my fencing blade.’

As always Arya’s admonishing brought a smile to his face, though it became a grimace all too fast when a scantily dressed reporter intercepted him and accosted him with a microphone.  
“How does it feel to be People’s Sexiest Man Alive Mr. Snow?!”

Gods had he won that too?  
“Hadn’t really realized that I’d won to be honest…”

The dyed blonde looked up at him pouting,  
“Aw come on you had to have expected it! There was a sexy photoshoot and a…”

He stopped listening, he stopped fidgeting, he stopped fucking breathing. To his right, posing in the middle of the red ‘light the night for leukemia’ carpet was his deepest fantasy and his deepest fear, Daenerys S. Targaryen.

She was magical, purple skirts swirling, bringing out the exotic violet of her eyes. Her hair was up and their were silver suns studded with amethyst adorning her ears. His heart started doing somersaults when she glanced over her shoulder and shot a teasing smile, for the paps he knew but it wrecked him all the same.

The cameras were as enchanted as he was apparently because the flashing and snapping intensified, to the point that when she turned and beckoned with one slender hand in his direction he almost fell over.

But she hadn’t noticed him yet, her eyes focused on something else, and to his extreme annoyance the goddess standing just feet from him was focused on someone else. The brown haired man was wearing a silver three piece and an arrogant little smirk on his face, as he looped an arm around her waist and smiled for the cameras.

Jon didn’t realize how hard he was clenching his fists as he watched the man's hand travel lower and lower… he narrowed his eyes as Daenerys pulled away from the bastard’s grip, smiling benevolently and not taking any note whatsoever of the twin predatory gazes of two men that were burning holes in her back with their eyes.

Jon tried to follow at a distance as the whole entourage made its way to the main entrance. The venue itself was splendid but he was unpleasantly surprised to see that most of the seating arrangements were too close together for his liking. As his sister often said he was very much a black sheep, preferring the solace of his own thoughts to the mindless chatter of people he had no desire to meet.

Catching his reflection in the sparkling ballroom floor as he entered the cavernous building, he buoyed his self esteem, tonight’s black suit was a new one. (His go-to was currently a white fur coat thanks to Ghosts shedding.) Arya had done magnificently with his hair, the dark curls were an artful mess rather than just a mess. He was lying if the notion of Daenerys being here had driven the rare and impromptu grooming regime, he had even trimmed his stubble in an effort to look less rough around the edges.

Punching a familiar number in his phone he stepped off to the side of the carpet, his entourage of publicists and assistants following close behind.  
The ringing went on for some time before a rough heavily accented voice reached his ears,  
“What can I do for ye boss?”

At the sound of the old secretary’s voice Jon smiled,  
“Davos, I know you told me a million times on the way here not to forget my seating number but…”

The older man chuckled through the phone,  
“Lemme guess lad, you forgot. Well I can’t say I’m surprised, that’s why I wrote a note to remind you.”

Jon shuffled uncomfortably, confused. Dry laughter followed,  
“You really know nothing sometimes Mr. Snow… check your pocket lad, and try to enjoy yourself.”

Davos hung up and Jon handed his phone over to ‘the pack’ (as Arya called it) of publicists and assistants. Reaching inside his suit pocket he found a crumpled scrap of paper with ‘seat 32’ scrawled in the center. Smiling and remembering to thank Davos later for his preparedness, he moved down the long tables laden with lilies and gold balloons.

Waving away the pack and taking his seat in one of the hundreds of dark oak chairs with powder blue cushions, he retreated into himself, observing the many stuffed shirts as they took their seats around him. A cool male voice was filtering through large speakers, listing the major benefactors sponsoring the ball. Large sprays of lilies filled every corner of the ballroom and blue-gold banners hung from the ceiling proclaiming the ball’s sponsor, ‘The Leukemia Lymphoma Society’

Suddenly his quiet observation was interrupted by tinkling feminine laughter. Violet skirts obscured his vision completely until a small figure seated herself directly across from him, folding pale hands demurely in her lap, Daenerys turned to the man from the carpet who had taken the seat to her right.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far Daario? Don’t look too pleased with yourself, you know your only here because Mis-”  
She had turned back to her plate as she talked unfolding her napkin and placing it in the cradle of her lap, but her admonishing had stopped mid sentence when she met his gaze. She raised an eyebrow as she met his gaze and he could only imagine how ridiculous he looked, staring at her lips slightly apart and eyes dark.

She blushed prettily and turned back to the brown haired bastard who, Jon was pleased to see, was looking quite perturbed by Daenerys’s reaction to their seating arrangement.

She cleared her throat, attempting to move on as if a toxic Bermuda Triangle hadn’t just formed between the three of them,  
“Missy and I wanted you to be here, of course I would come back to your place after this whole affair but that depends entirely on how tonight goes.”

She reached out to straighten the man’s bow tie and let her hand linger smoothing it over his lapels. Jon stopped watching her, that path led to insanity he knew. But to his pleasure and his annoyance he could still very much hear her due to the uncomfortably close seating arrangements.  
As their first course,steaming risotto and fresh oysters, was served her flirting intensified and by the second course Jon was on his third glass of champagne and his last nerve.

The blonde CEO was smiling and laughing at some mediocre joke the man in the three piece had made, Daario Naharis as Jon had learned his name to be.  
“We should go for a dinner and a movie Saturday boss, we could even take things back to my place if you like…”

The bastard flicked his eyes in Jon’s direction practically begging for a punch to the face. But then Daenerys put her hand on Daario’s forearm and gave a teasing smile,  
“My you are bold, aren’t you Mr. Naharis?”

Something inside of Jon snapped then, and before he knew it he was scraping his chair back loudly and standing up, across from her. Looking down at the goddess beneath him he spoke without thinking as others started to filter onto the ballroom floor.  
“Care to dance Ms. Targaryen?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She looked up at him through silvery lashes and her whole world froze. His eyes were dark and his curls were endearingly messy, his voice was rougher than she remembered and that accent she loved was prominent.

She hadn’t honestly expected her jealousy ploy to work and now that it so obviously had she was unsure of how to proceed. Despite brief thoughts of remaining at the banquet table with Daario she found herself nodding her acceptance to the bold northman’s proposal before she could consider the consequences.

Only when she had smoothed her deep grape purple skirts and struggled her way around the table to the dance floor did she remember how clumsy she got when doing anything besides walking. Losing a lot of her earlier confidence at the thought, she accepted his wonderfully calloused hand as he moved to lead her onto the ballroom floor. Her nerves got the better of her at the last possible moment and she hesitated,  
“I must warn you I have no ballroom dancing experience Mr. Snow.”

The corners of his mouth turned up in a rare smile that she took a mental picture of,  
“Don’t fret Ms. Targaryen, I’m an expert at this sort of thing.”

Her slender brows rose at that but she extended a single small heeled foot onto the polished floor. He proceeded to lead her to the very center of the frey, oblivious to her discomfort at the hundreds of eyes that followed the odd pair they most definitely made, a high fashion business woman with this rough spoken CEO of an outdoor apparel company.

She forgot them all though, and when he turned to face her she avoided his gaze desperately, knowing all was lost if she allowed herself to meet those stormy eyes. As the soft strumming of the live orchestra started to play a variation of  
‘Au Clair de la Lune’ a firm hand grasped her waist. She suppressed a shiver at the feeling of his possessive grip on her, but a small wicked part of her hoped Daario was watching the whole affair.

Placing her hand delicately atop his shoulder she tried to look nonchalant about the whole thing, this was business after all. But then he was spinning her and she was swaying and following his lead as the soft music enveloped the pair of them. Suddenly they were the only dancing pair on the floor and she kept her eyes glued to the swirling of her purple skirts. He was in control completely and she adapted elegantly as they spun and swayed to the dramatics of the sonata that was playing in the background of Dany’s awareness.

He dipped her then, and she was forced to look up, meeting his gaze and holding tight to his arms. He was a vision and she bit her lip at the fiery look in those expressive eyes. He held her there for what seemed like hours but must’ve only been seconds to the rest of the world. And then she was righted and brought closer to him, so close she could smell his smoky scent and feel the whisper of his hand at her waist caressing her back. It was too much, all of him was too much for her, she sighed and intertwined her fingers with his as they twirled a while longer. Her face was flushed she could tell but she was staring into his eyes, this man who was her corporate enemy, and she never wanted to look away.

The sweeping music was coming to a close and she realized their bubble of enchantment would pop when it did. The corners of his mouth quirked up when he saw the distress on her face and he smiled,  
“Now don’t go getting any ideas of an encore Ms. Targaryen.”

She brought him closer then and whispered delicately, her voice shaky with anticipation,  
“It’s Daenerys.”

His grip on her tightened and she bit back a mewl at the look in his eyes. God’s how she wanted this man to destroy her, take her with no restraint and hold her down. She banished such thoughts when he led her off the floor and back to their table, where Daario was waiting, masculine feathers obviously ruffled. Turning away from Daario’s severely put out expression she caught White Wolf’s CEO by the arm and spoke softly,  
“Thank you for the lovely dance Mr. Snow, I look forward to seeing you at the World Executives Meeting in a weeks time.”

She attempted a demure smile so as to hide her lust when he wet his lips with his tongue to prepare a response. Reaching for a glass of champagne from the nearest roaming waiter he downed it and handed one to her. Catching her hand that was still grasping his arm and lifting it to his lips. She was so dizzy at this point she almost laughed at the outdated chivalrous gesture, but her whole body tingled when she felt his lips on her skin. In that moment she wanted so desperately to twine her hands in that curly mess of hair and feel his mouth all over her skin, she had to clench the glass of champagne with both hands to restrain herself. He held her gaze though, and as if he could read her shameful thoughts, clinked his glass with hers and gave her dress a sultry gaze. She was this close to demanding he rip it off her in front of everyone there when he finally cleared his throat to answer her polite thanks.  
“I look forward to seeing you as well.”

She nodded not missing the huskiness of his voice as she turned to leave, scared of what would happen if she should linger, but he called after her.  
“And Daenerys, it’s Jon.”

Her name on his lips struck her like a blow to the head and she was glowing for the rest of the evening, already searching her schedule for her next meeting with the handsome Mr. Snow, but no she reminded herself as she slid into the limo with a sour faced Daario next to her, it was Jon now. She smiled to herself at that and let girlish fantasies flit in and out of her mind for the rest of the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! How was that guys? I promise the smut is coming!
> 
> Decided to have the World Executives Meeting in Hawaii because that’s where I am now! Can’t wait to write it on the beach :)
> 
> Follow my tumblr, @lilacs-with-lavender for chapter updates!


	3. Salty air & Sunkissed hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Cersei, Jon and Arya almost miss their flight, & some beach antics occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically there’s no Hawaii in Westeros but just pretend for me ok? Bonus! I listened to the lovely ‘Girl from the North Country’ by Bob Dylan & Johnny Cash while writing the last scene. It gives alllll the feels so I recommend giving it a listen while reading that part :) btw if you haven’t already check out my tumblr @lilacs-with-lavender! Hope you enjoy this chapter <3 
> 
> ~ K

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cersei was mad. But what else was new? She had been mad when she lost her chance at the Stark fortune, mad when she’d had her miscarriage, mad when her stock had dove 25% thanks to Targaryen Enterprises, and yes now she had a new reason.

Plastered over every celeb news page and every gossip magazine in Westeros this week was everyone’s new favorite and completely unconfirmed couple, Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow.

It was bad enough that they had been making the front page of every big brand business magazine for the last month with their new soon to be released partnership line ‘The Dragon & The Wolf’. Now to make matters worse they were actually a hot item themselves, with their way too intimate to be friendly slow dance extravaganza at the leukemia charity ball. It was the leading celebrity gossip on just about every news network in Westeros.

Cersei herself had made Jaime watch the clip with her four times over. Fuming and snarling at the Targaryen girl’s small flustered smile and the Stark bastard’s obvious enchantment. Frankly the pair of them made Cersei sick.

But all of that wouldn’t have mattered in the least if it wasn’t for the World Executives Meeting, a grand affair that kicked off the next day in Honolulu. It was of paramount importance that you seal a rewarding partnership at said meeting and since both of the world’s richest executives were out of the running, The Lannister Corp. had to settle for the second best prize.

“‘As per fucking usual,” she muttered bitterly.

Just then a knock echoed through the gilded room that was her office. None of her employees knocked for long, usually they got scared and bolted before she could answer. But as the knocking persisted she shouted in annoyance,  
“Who is it?!”

The door opened without her invitation and a bored voice told her dryly,  
“You really should treat your twin with more respect.”

Jaime Lannister was the male Cersei as far as beauty was concerned, with the customary sparkling green eyes and blonde hair of a Lannister. But take a closer look and you’d realize quickly he lacked her cunning mind and cold heart.

Taking in his skimpy workout garb in appreciation the blonde lioness rose and poured herself a generous glass of wine from the bottle of Arbor Gold that was an ever present fixture on her imposing mahogany desk.

“What do you want brother? Did you arrange for that escort girl to drive a wedge between the stupid Targaryen airhead and the Stark bastard?You sated my desire quite well last night if that’s what your after.”

Her blonde counterpart snorted in disgust,  
“Is that all I am to you? Just your personal servant and sex toy?!”

She scoffed not looking up from her wine and muttering an obligatory,  
“Of course not dearest.”

He slammed the door shut on his way out and she flinched ever so slightly at the force behind it. There was a time when she and Jaime shared everything with each other, and it saddened her more than she cared to admit when she realized how much they had grown apart. But finding success in the cutthroat business world of Westeros was difficult as a woman, unless you were Daenerys Targaryen.

Cersei frowned swishing the wine in her glass back and forth, remembering the unspeakable things she’d done to maintain her father’s legacy. As usual she convinced herself that it had all been worth it even if her and her siblings were still second best in the business world, she was still a multi million dollar CEO with a net worth of even more. Her confidence regained, she spoke to the empty golden cage with conviction.

“Let the Wolf and the Dragon come, the Lions will  
tear them apart.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jon looked up from his oatmeal and glanced at the clock; they were late, fuck they were so late!  
“NEEDLE GET DOWN HERE NOW!”

He was standing below the landing and a green suitcase nearly gave him a concussion as it flew down the stairs. Right behind the suitcase was a hundred pound ball of white fur appropriately carrying a huge squeaky bone and dropping it at Jon’s feet proudly.

He sighed in frustration chucking the bone across the living room and grabbing his little sister's suitcase, trudging outside to the flashy silver sports car in the driveway.

“Arya! Now!”  
He shouted again as he slung his own black duffel bag and her suitcase in the trunk, proceeding to shunt ghost into the backseat with difficulty. Breathing hard from a mix of frustration and exhaustion he stormed back inside with a black rage.

“Jon did you grab my bathing suit?”  
His scowl deepened, she was sitting on the kitchen counter swinging her sandals back and forth and avidly texting.

“You mean those red scraps of fabric that you think pass for a bathing suit? Fuck no.”

She looked up with an arched eyebrow,  
“What?”

He snarled and ran a hand through his hair,  
“Don’t give me that shit, that was a literally a strippers lingerie not a bikini. Now get in the car we’re leaving, the private jet wants us there by 10:00 and it’s 9:50 Arya, we still have to drop Ghost at the kennel.”

She scowled slinging a pair of expensive headphones around her neck and tucking her hands in the pockets of her dark wash overalls.  
“You don’t have to be so fucking grouchy we’re going to Hawaii so how about you smile for a goddamn second.”

He stormed out and sat in the car waiting until she had buckled to jam the key and rev up the car unnecessarily loud.  
“I’ll smile when we make our flight on time.”

*45 minutes later*

Finally some fucking relaxation, he thought tiredly rubbing both hands over his temples and putting an arm around Arya.

She slumped away from him wrinkling her nose in the seat beside him but eventually snuggling closer.

He watched her fall asleep, large headphones wrapped tight around her ears blasting some hip song he’d never heard. It was funny how he only relaxed when she did…

Pulling out his phone with the hand that was unoccupied he went through some messages from Davos and Tormund, his head of security. The brawny redhead had warned him that an army of paparazzi would await him and Needle at the private air strip and he grumbled at the thought. But Davos had better news, the small message that lit up his screen giving Jon more reason to look forward to the World Executives Meeting.

‘I’m afraid you’ll be stuck with Ms. Targaryen for all four days of the meeting, you two will be giving talks about your partnership and heading up the convention as the opening speakers.’

His annoyance faded at that and at Davos’s second smaller message.  
‘I stocked the jet with snacks for you and the little miss, have a safe flight boss.’

Exiting out of messages and tapping a few items on his calendar for the upcoming week he figured he might as well check the news and ensure the stock market hadn’t dropped… again.

When the private jet’s WiFi finally loaded his news, Jon was in the middle of sipping his coffee. Of course he should have known better, because the first article made him choke on the burning liquid.

Coughing and wiping streaming eyes he shook his head, increasing the brightness on his phone and looking closer at the image in front of him until his nose was almost touching the small screen. The heading was ‘Daenerys Targaryen soaks up the sun in smoking hot two piece!’

But Jon Snow was enraptured by the picture not the heading. Her small form was stretched out like a cat and she was perfect, gods she was flawless. The swimsuit was a deep crimson and it hugged her curves perfectly, showing more of her ample breasts than he thought possible. She was resting, eyes closed, over sized sunglasses on her head and arms outstretched. She had a small secretive smile on her face and he would’ve given his whole fortune in that moment to know what she was thinking of.

Her curly haired assistant was splayed out on the white towels next to her sporting a similar two piece suit in a fetching shade of orange.

By the time he looked away from the picture the usually broody and quite CEO of White Wolf Inc. was blushing and practically panting with lust. Who knew just a picture could do this to him?! Of all the things that could get him off, he mused that this picture would do it in about half the time anything else had ever done.

His roving hand found solace mussing and tugging at his mass of raven hair, but his little sister shifted in her sleep, disturbed by his sudden movements.

He looked down at her and the guilt flooded him, he could never leave his little sister unattended for an attractive distraction. She who had risked everything for him and been put through so much. Not to mention once the partnership ended Daenerys would be his business rival once again so getting too attached was a horrible idea.

At that thought he reclined his butter soft leather seat and tried to relax, clearing his head of all the lusty things he wanted to do to the CEO of Targaryen Enterprises. As if sensing his drifting thoughts, Arya snuggled closer to him in her sleep.

Here she was his eighteen year old little sister, snuggling next to him in broad daylight. He was tempted to take a picture and tease her about it later but he decided against it.

Instead moving to take off her headphones gently and watch her wriggle closer to his warmth. At her content face framed with messy hair Jon relaxed and closed his eyes, finally smiling as he drifted off to dream land.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey boss want me to get your back?”  
He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smiled, trying and failing to be alluring.

Dany rolled her eyes rubbing in her own sunscreen and scowling in Daario’s direction,  
“No I’m fine thank you Mr. Naharis.”

His brows furrowed at her formal address and he walked away down the beach tossing his brown hair in what was supposed to be nonchalance at her rejection. But Missy knew better of course, laughing at his dramatic reaction and bringing back Dany’s sunny mood.

“Literally ever since the ball he thinks I’m interested in him Missy,”  
Her best friend snorted in disbelief.  
“More like he’s just jealous of who your actually interested in.”

Daenerys laughed shoving her friend into the warm sand of the beach. They were being put up at a nice private hotel away from the city with the rest of the high rolling CEOs attending the World Executives Meeting, and Missy of course had gone searching for the guest list right away, running to Dany ecstatically with the news that Jon was staying two doors down from her.

Smiling at the informality of ‘Jon’ and the way the name felt on her tongue her thoughts drifted as she lay out in the sun. Closing her eyes she recalled the steamy ballroom dance and her thoughts turned lustier, remembering his firm grip on her waist and biting her lip at memory of that dark predatory look in his grey eyes. What would it be like to scream his name she wondered, surprising herself at the naughty direction of her thoughts but smiling secretively nonetheless.

*click* *click*  
She bolted upright scattering sand and clutching a towel to her chest, watching the hidden photographer sprint away scowling. Her best friend, seeing her distress, said quietly;

“Come on Dany let’s head inside don’t let those freaks bother you.”  
The bikini clad blonde smiled gratefully at her assistant and nodded.

*some time later*

She stepped from the shower amidst billows of steam and toweled herself dry. She liked the water freakishly hot but the warmth always gave her comfort. Wrapping her small form in a robe and blowing out her damp silver locks with a hairdryer she let her thoughts drift. She fretted over her children even though she had every confidence that they were being well cared for at her secretary’s house. Mr. Mormont was a kind older man and she trusted him with her life. His last affectionate text reported that her children’s behavior was excellent as usual and viserion and had taken his eye drops wonderfully.

Smiling to herself at the thought of her sweet foxes and twisting her hair into a bun on top of her head, she spread out in the comfy bed and sank into the covers. Dany sighed, if only she could sleep she thought sadly, this lovely bed would be wasted tonight.

Plucking her phone from the nightstand and scrolling through her notifications she did what she usually did when she wanted to unwind, opened Pinterest and got lost. She loved scrolling, endlessly pinning cute ideas for her children, decor inspiration for the mansion, and anything in between. Not to mention on Pinterest she had the luxury of anonymity, her username simply reading ‘Dany’ with a little sunflower.

This time however there was a new suggested idea that popped into her stream, it was one of Missy’s boards entitled ‘Hotties with Bodies’. She laughed softly to herself in the empty hotel room and began to scroll through her friends top pins. The soft pads of her fingertips slightly wrinkled from the shower, slid to a stop on an attractive lean African man, he was featured frequently throughout the board holding various power tools.

She smiled tapping the picture to see that the description was exactly what she had guessed, ‘Up and Coming metalworker goes by first name Grey, tells men’s health how he lifts those sheets of metal!’

Dany narrowed her eyes examining his face, as one does for their best friend’s new bae. He seemed genuine enough she supposed, and his work seemed quite lucrative. As long as he didn’t hurt her angelic best friend she decided he seemed quite tolerable. Squashing the jealousy that was spiraling up at the thought of another couples supposed happiness she scrolled down and down through the related pins, contemplating her own selfishness.

Then she stopped scrolling, she stopped blinking, her finger was frozen inches over the pin that had slid into view. There was the dark bastard that haunted her dreams, except now he wasn’t in a suit like he was in most of her romanticized fantasies, now he was shirtless and smoldering.

Not quite breathing she enlarged the picture and scrolled through the accompanied gallery, it was a shoot for Forbes, a year old but gods why on earth hadn’t she seen this before? Here his pale six pack was in full resolution and he was winking into the camera biting a full lip and goodness she was hot, why on earth was the empty hotel room so hot?

Pulling the collar of the robe away from her neck as if it burned her, she continued to swipe through pictures. Here he was holding a sword playfully slashing at the camera, she had no idea why he had one but gods it turned her on. Now he was staring straight into the lens, dark eyes brooding and beckoning her.

She didn’t realize her hand had slipped between her thighs until she slid a finger inside her already drenched cunt. Soft gasps filled the previously silent hotel room and she kept swiping, face red and damp silver hair sticking to her forehead. She knew it was wrong, some part of her was disgusted but the stronger part of her was enjoying every dirty minute of it.

He had a hand raking through his hair in the next one, broad chest exposed and low slung jeans revealing hints of a pale pelvic bone. A second slender finger entered her and she keened into the bed, letting the phone fall face down and starting to work her own fingers back and forth. Her imagination was on acid now, swirling up her darkest desires and imagining them with Jon in place of her usually faceless lover.

In her fantasy he was ravenous, a beast worshipping her body and she ached at the thought of him on her, the thought of his hands on her, the thought of him in her.

“And Daenerys, it’s Jon.”

She swiped her thumb over her aching clit and she was gone, floating and heaving into the bed. Then, exhausted from her own pleasure she removed her hand, thoughts drifting as she lay there, cunt still aching for the bastard ceo from the north.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The cool ocean breeze felt amazing on his face, ruffling the black curls that crowned his head and causing the soft fabric of his dress shirt to ripple across his chest.

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his shorts strolling and enjoying the strange sensation of sand underneath his bare feet. It was gorgeous out, the sun just about to sink beneath the waves and the palm trees rubbing their leaves together in the wind. That plus the soft lapping of the waves on the shore made for a soothing music that was slowly chasing Jon’s stress away.

He had left Arya in the room to unpack everything, to which she had vehemently opposed. He had threatened her again with cutting her paycheck but she had scoffed knowing he would never, but it was worth a try. She had recommended he go down to the lobby and check out the activities they could do when he wasn’t working but he had declined opting instead for a walk along the beautiful beach he had seen from the jet’s window.

Of course he was aware there were hundreds of business executives staying at this same hotel for the meeting, the cruise ship hosting the gigantic event had docked earlier today, so he had dressed as formal as he could. The dress shirt was a quarter of the way unbuttoned however and his board shorts didn’t exactly scream ‘ceo of a million dollar company’ but he liked it better this way.

Walking further along the strip of shore and focusing on his feet he almost missed the small figure in the expanse sand, regarding the waves with a studious beauty he would’ve never expected to find out here. It was Daenerys, and she was sitting in a ratty oversized sweater with the sleeves pulled over her hands and her chin on her knees. That head of silver hair he knew so well hadn’t noticed him yet, so he took in her blissful expression, knowing she was as relaxed as he on the gorgeous beach.

Deciding it wasn’t polite to stare (even though he figured he could for a thousand years and never get bored) he coughed to get her attention. Smiling when she whipped around violently, startled. Blushing when she realized it was him and looking quite frazzled she turned her head back around and attempted to focus on the ocean once more, giving him a small,

“Hello.”

He smirked, oh no no there would be none of that today Ms. Targaryen he thought to himself slyly.

Without an invitation he sat himself down in the sand next to her, maybe a little too close than he should have but fuck it. At her continued silence he tried desperately to make nonchalant conversation,  
“What are you doing out here by yourself Daenerys?”

He smiled inwardly as she hid a shiver at her name on his lips,  
“Waiting for the sun to set Jon.”

He mentally cursed as he felt his blood run hot at his name on her lips, they had the same bloody effect on each other and she knew it. But he soldiered on forcing her to speak,  
“Mind if I join you?”

The soft crashing of waves answered for a long while until,  
“I’d like that.”

They sat like that in silence for a while, not quite touching but he was close enough to smell the flowery exotic scent that was Daenerys Targaryen and every once in a while he would sneak a glimpse of her wide violet eyes reflecting the ocean and the setting sun. She was a vision, and in that moment as the sun settled beneath the waves he decided to make a move, something he would probably regret later.

Stars had started to appear when he finally leaned in closer pointing a finger at a series of twinkling lights,  
“See those? I think that’s the Little Dipper.”

She wrinkled her nose chuckling softly and placed her hand on his moving it slightly,  
“No that’s the Little Dipper.”

He laughed turning to look at her and finding himself almost nose to nose with the silver haired ceo. She had stars reflected in her eyes and he guessed he did too from the way she was looking at him, he was leaning closer and closer, and her eyes were lidded, her breaths coming faster in anticipation of his closeness. Her perfect lips were in his sights and gods how he wanted to take them, how desperately he wanted to drink down her fiery spirit with his mouth on hers.

He was close, oh so close, but then… ‘CRASH’ an especially close and loud wave broke the spell and she was startled pulling away just a tad. She smiled apologetically but the moment was gone, and he had waited too long goddamn it. Looking up at her through a tangle of curls he realized her hand was still on his in the sand, then she followed his gaze and met his eyes when she realized why he was staring at her so surprisedly.

She smiled that smile that enchanted him and intertwined her fingers with his turning to face the ocean again and relaxing into him. He stiffened at the feeling of her back at his chest, but when he saw her face and her eyes already closing, he gave himself a reality check. Daenerys Targaryen the most beautiful and powerful woman in the world was falling asleep against him, him of all people! Gods he was a lucky bastard.

His mouth curved into a sleepy smile at that thought and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, encircling her in warmth and staring down at her small form. And when she sighed in contentment the brooding and usually frustrated Jon Snow could not have been more relaxed, the sound of waves and the smell of her hair making him happier than he could ever remember being.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Fireworks of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany panics, Arya has some serious PTSD, and Cersei plots. Oh & bonus: fireworks and lots of sexual tension!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the encouraging comments it really fuels my productivity and the next chapter comes to me quicker!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Follow @lilacs-with-lavender on tumblr for chapter updates and cool mood boards!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I promise the smutty times are coming! ;3

Ch. 4 - Fireworks of Desire  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She drifted in and out of consciousness and for what seemed like hours she thought she might even fall asleep to the sound of the waves and the soft slow breathing behind her. But she knew she was just denying the inevitable so she opened her tired eyes, contemplating how best to disentangle herself from his sleeping form without waking the man behind her. But he shifted and she froze, scared he would catch her trying to escape, but he only tightened his hold around her waist, head resting against her hair as he dozed.

She sighed at his tightened grasp around her but forced herself to lean him back on a nearby palm tree, slowly pulling his brawny arms from around her small figure. Backing away and turning to face him in the sand she admired her business partner in a ver un-business like manner, the sea breeze stealing away her small intake of breath at the sight of him.

He was leaning against the palm’s trunk heavily, arms by his side where she’d left them, his dress shirt unbuttoned, the triangle of exposed pale skin tempting her. His hair was in his eyes and all the usual creases on his brow were gone, he looked younger, but just as lovely.

Her gaze drifted to his lips, so full, so kissable…. she could have last night she mused, she could right now and he would never know… the rugged shadow of hair along his jawline was glowing in the light of the rising sun and she extended a hand, to do what exactly she did not know but she wanted to touch him, feel him, make absolutely sure this sunlit god of a man was real.

Her hand froze in mid air, sunlit?! She whipped around to face the sea and a beautiful pink streaked sky met her eyes. Panicking instead of enjoying the sunrise she grabbed her shoes and stood, her mind running a marathon as she tried to figure out what to do. She looked at his peaceful face and something inside her clenched. But she couldn’t be seen here, dressed like this, all alone with him!

At that thought she took off sprinting down the strip of sand as fast as her petite legs would carry her, not looking back and not stopping. Only thinking what the tabloids would do if they got a hold of pictures of their midnight rendez-vous. Never mind the fact that it was unintentional, never mind that she could never let herself become emotionally attached to someone of a rival company. Never mind the fact that he was gorgeous and sweet and funny and that she wanted to map out his mouth with her tongue for as long as he would let her.

She didn’t realize the tears had started to fall until she was inside the hotel feet from her room, covered in sand and holding her shoes in one hand. A door to her left swung open abruptly and she ducked out of view with lightning speed, knowing if it was one of the many paps covering the Executives Meeting she was done for.

Instead it was the one person she most wanted to see, her curly haired best friend turning to tuck her room key into a brightly colored tote bag when she spotted Dany’s disheveled form. She lifted the oversized butterfly sunglasses from her face incredulously,

“D! Where on earth were you?”  
Then her deep brown eyes saw Dany’s tears and her bewilderment turned to concern in an instant. Missy didn’t ask why she was crying or where she had been she simply gathered the tiny unrecognizable ceo in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

Dany gripped her like a lifeline not knowing where or what had caused the emotional onslaught, only knowing that here in the hotel hallway crying into her best friends shoulder, she did not feel like Daenerys ‘The Dragon’ Targaryen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arya chuckled softly, the guy who had just started working the concierge of White Wolf Inc. was hilarious! His name was Gendry and ever since he had asked for her number she had taken a liking to him, they had been texting all weekend and she was enjoying it.

No one ever wanted to go out with her let alone ask her for her number, they were all scared out of their minds, her brother was the boss after all. Who wanted to have to tell their million dollar boss,  
‘Hey by the way I’m dating your sister!’

But Gendry wasn’t like that at all, some of her crass humor scared him off every once in a while but he always came back with a witty remark to match. Jon didn’t know about him yet of course, but she really didn’t need him running a full background check on him just yet.

Thinking of Jon she got up and thinking of getting them some Hawaiian buffet breakfast she opened the door that connected their hotel rooms, yelling eagerly into the tropically scented room.  
“Come on you lazy arse let’s go grab some breakfast in paradise!”

When she didn’t receive a response, she marched in without an invitation fully prepared to beat him with a pillow until he woke up. But when she reached the king sized bed, it was crisp, with chocolates on the pillows and otherwise very… empty.

Shit was her first and only thought, all the alarm bells in her head ringing at once, if Jon didn’t come back to their adjoined rooms last night who knows where he could be?! The last time her siblings hadn’t come back she, she, no she wouldn’t think of that day now.

Just as she began to argue with herself over whether or not to call 911, her phone started screaming heavy metal. The screen lit up with a hilarious picture of Jon with chocolate cake literally all over his face, her older brother had claimed he hated the photo but just then Arya had never been happier to see it. She wouldn’t have changed it for the world anyway, it was one of the few pictures she had of him laughing so hard he was bent double over the kitchen table.

Not wasting another moment she quickly tapped the accept feature on her screen. At the last moment however she remembered to be aware of journalists and hackers who may have gotten ahold of his number, so she cleared her throat and spoke in her most professional voice.

“Arya Stark Co-Chairman of White Wolf Inc. here, how can I help you?”  
A groggy extremely annoyed voice met hers on the other end of the line.

“Gods Needle where the fuck is our hotel room again?”  
She beamed at the sound of his voice but frowned soon after at his confusion.

“Jon where in Westeros have you been?! Are you drunk? Its room 234 you were there when they gave us the room key yesterday.”  
He groaned loudly and she could imagine him running a hand through already disheveled hair in frustration.

“Was I? I can’t bloody well think straight, that woman does things to me Needle, I don’t think I can- I just I-I’m not sure if I…”  
She made for the door at the mention of ‘that woman’ clutching the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she reassured him.

“It’s going to be alright stay in the lobby Jon I’ll come get you.”  
The softest of whispers reached her before he hung up.

“Thanks Needle.”

She was jogging now, worried out of her mind, she’d never known her brother to be an unsure person. You couldn’t afford to be confused or hesitant in this line of work, hell show one sign of weakness and your rivals come in for the kill, Jon had taught her that. Not to mention she had no idea what kind of state he’d be in. She just hoped he hadn’t done anything extremely stupid, the paps were especially bloodthirsty when it had to do with this unnecessarily grand meeting.

The soft ding of the metallic doors sliding open barely roused her from her thoughts, so that by the time she had rounded the corner to the lobby she had worked herself up into a wreck of worry, as she was prone to when it came to Jon. They were the last Starks after all, she thought with deepening fear.

By the time she spotted his messy head of black curls she had let out the breath she had been holding since the elevator. Gods he was alright, he wasn’t hurt, he was here. Once he saw her he gave a sheepish smile,  
“Sorry I didn’t call last night, you must have been worried si-”

She was hugging him fiercely cutting off whatever apology he had been attempting. She felt him stiffen in surprise, but then he was hugging her back, stroking her hair in understanding and talking to her softly.  
“It’s alright, I’m here, I’m absolutely fine Needle.”

She pulled back disgusted with herself when she realized she was near tears in the middle of the hotel lobby, but he kept both hands on her shoulders and bent to look her in the eyes.  
“I’m not going anywhere, ok?”

She sniffed pulling him down for another hug, having completely forgotten about whatever woman he had been talking about. Instead warning him in as stern of a voice she could manage while being muffled by his sandy dress shirt and her sniffles.  
“Don’t ever do that to me again you idiot.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What the hell do you mean Arianne isn’t available?!”  
Cersei was yelling, again.

She was being laced into an impossibly tight satin corset by her hair and makeup team and their was one person for each job. It was a fiasco, one of the women (she could never remember their names) was pinning her hair in some elaborate updo, while another was holding the phone to her ear.

“I’m sorry Ms. Shae but you assured me I would get only the very best of your escorts tonight, I need a proper distraction not some flouncy namby pamby fuck toy.”  
Disgruntled she held her mouth open in an ‘O’ shape as another woman applied a generous amount of deep red lipstick, while a fretful voice answered her accusation over the phone.

“I’m truly sorry Ms. Lannister but I assure you Margaery is the very best, she has worked successfully with many of our clients I can promise you-”  
Cersei snorted, cutting her off quickly.

“She better be bitch, or I can assure you your business won’t see a dollar for another decade.”  
She nodded to one of the many worker bees to take away the phone, pausing to admire the final look in the mirror.

She was truly an archangel, the low satin v-neck cutting to her waist and the red ruffled layers ending just below her shins. The black feathered headpiece finished it off beautifully and the gold adorning her throat and wrists accented it wonderfully. The smoky eye and the red lip just screamed power, and oh how she would enjoy towering over the smaller men in her shining black stilettos. Even she had to admit the get up was a bit much but then again… she was a bit much.

Laughing to herself and not breaking her gaze with her reflection she called out to one of the peasants.  
“How much time do we have?”

A meek voice responded quickly,  
“The World Executives kick-off gathering is starting on Ms. Targaryen’s private yacht in three minutes Ms. Lannister, you are going to be late.”

She smiled at her reflection, enjoying the almost wicked sparkle of her green eyes accentuated with the smoke of her eyeshadow.  
“Good, I do love a grand entrance.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gods she couldn’t remember ever being this nervous. Against her better judgement she had let Missy shove her into a deep crimson cocktail dress that bared a lot more than she was comfortable with and she was regretting her brief moment of daring. She was clutching a glass of champagne by the bow of the boat, waiting to give her welcome speech.

Dany tried especially hard to not think about how one of the many handsome young men out there was Jon and that her dress was far too short to be speaking in front of a large crowd of slightly tipsy business men.

She shook her head knocking back the glass of champagne and walking as briskly as was possible on chunky red heels to the platform her team had erected for her. Missy smiled at her handing over a mic and giving her a reassuring double thumbs up.

Before she stepped up to the prow Dany took one deep breath then two, be a dragon she reminded herself firmly, before tossing curled silver hair off her shoulders and stepping into the spotlight.

She scanned the crowd and affixed the most genuine fake smile to her face, heart clenching when she couldn’t immediately find the bastard ceo.

“Hello executives of the world!”  
Claps and cheers met her friendly greeting.

“Now as you all know we have a rough few days of meetings and partnerships and stock brokerage to get through this week!”  
Some groans a few laughs, whistles and hoots as the tight lines of her dress hit the light, she kept her smile in place.

“As most of you know unfortunately I and Targaryen Enterprises are off the table this year.”  
Awwws of disappointment and boos met her ears this time.

“I know I know, but there are 129 other companies out there waiting to make deals! So tonight is your chance to get comfortable with one another and meet your new partners!”  
The clapping was back now, a good sign.

“You’ll be hearing a lot from me for the next few days so I’ll shut up for now friends.”  
A few chuckled words of agreement and she waited for Daario to bring her the ceremonial champagne bottle.

Meanwhile she was finding faces in the crowd, there was Olenna the old hawk surrounded by her army of gorgeous nieces and nephews, and Ygritte the rough and tumble ginger that Dany was actually quite fond of, and there was Arya petite but stunning in a strapless little yellow number. Dany paused in her observations, confused, if Arya was there wouldn’t Jon be- ah there he was.

Leaning against the bar in a gorgeous dark grey suit and already holding a whiskey, the man was watching her and had been she could tell, long before she had found him.

Rescued from his hungry grey gaze by Daario and the champagne, she blinked her violet eyes hard willing the sultry image of him in that suit from her mind. Plucking the green bottle from the ice bucket she ignored Daario’s offered cork opener and turned back to face the crowd smiling once more.

“We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us, so tonight let’s have some fun!”  
The wild cheers increased as she popped the cork off the bottle and sprayed it over the crowd, finishing as quickly as she could and retreating to the safety of Missy’s glass of water and comforting hug as fast as possible. She smiled, a real one this time, as her friend patted her back.

“You killed it out there D, go try to enjoy yourself!”  
Dany pulled back from her best friend, confused.

“Without you?”  
Missy smiled at her apologetically,  
“Grey’s over there waiting Dany.”

Daenerys blushed in embarrassment,  
“Right of course, go have fun Missy.”

She felt her friend give her a reassuring squeeze before hurrying to meet the handsome man from her pinterest board, laughing immediately at something he whispered in her ear. Dany sighed but ignored the lingering feeling of jealousy, her best friend deserved the world after all and she would not be the one to get in the way of her happiness.

Frowning at the thought of social interaction, she headed to the bar without really thinking about it, knowing only that she needed comfort. And the fastest way to find that was at the bottom of a glass of vodka right now.

Of course as soon as she sat down at one of the plush white bar stools however there were about five different well dressed men offering to buy her a drink, and she groaned inwardly.

“Ms. Targaryen you look like you could use a drink.”  
A smarmy man in a three piece stared down at her, but before she could politely decline another had shoved his way to the front.

“Oh please, I know just what you need baby.”  
This one was cocky, his black armani suit fitting a little too snugly for her taste.  
She arched an eyebrow at him imperiously,

“Oh? And what is it that I need?”  
He smirked opening his mouth to reply, eyes roving the deep neck of her dress and her exposed legs with disgustingly open interest in her body, not her personality obviously.  
Before she could stop whatever suggestive reply he had in mind however a growling thickly accented voice beat her to it.

“I think she’d rather not lad.”  
His tone was threatening and she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her neck. Shit... she had forgotten this had been where he was standing earlier.

“Oh yeah? I don’t see your name on her pal.”  
Mr. Armani suit was getting on her nerves and that comment proved to be the last straw. Temper flaring she grabbed his lapel harshly and brought him closer,

“No one’s name is on me so I suggest you better beat it before I call my security team, ‘pal’.”  
The man’s blue eyes narrowed but he straightened his collar and left sullenly enough, leaving her to sit back down and firmly ignore the hot blooded presence right behind her.

“You handled that well.”  
She liked that he didn’t sound surprised but she responded tartly anyways, too annoyed with men in suits to care that it was Jon she was talking to.  
“I’m used to it, I can handle myself.”

He sat down next to her despite her prickly response and called the bartender over for a fill up, regarding her over the top of his glass with those smoldering eyes that she was quite confident melted her CEO mask completely.  
“Clearly...now do I have to ask why you left me against a palm tree this morning or is there an obvious reason that I’m just missing.”

She balked at the blatant annoyance in his voice,  
“I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t sure if, um..”

He drained his glass again nodding distractedly, gaze focused on something just past her shoulder,  
“It’s fine Daenerys I understand.”  
He recovered then, eyes darting back to hers guiltily but it was too late, she turned in her chair to see what had caught his attention.

Her mouth went dry when it became very obvious that it was a question of who had caught his attention, not what. A voluptuous brunette was sitting at the other end of the bar making googly eyes at the northern bastard next to her. She was twirling her tongue around the toothpick olive of her martini, staring directly at Jon. A little part of Dany cracked and went up in flames of anger but she moved to get up. Ready to run lest she embarrass herself further at this bloody stupid party.

Before she could get a foot from her stool however his arm shot out to grasp her wrist, preventing her escape. She rounded on him with eyes of purple wildfire and hissed,  
“Let me go Jon Snow I’m not yours to talk to whenever you feel mildly interested, looks like you have your sights set on someone else.”

He wrenched her wrist closer forcing her to sit back down with surprising force and Dany didn’t know whether to be outraged or aroused at his sudden anger. He leaned in close and she flinched away only to hear his furious husky whisper,  
“Look closer love, I wasn’t looking at her.”

Dany scoffed in disbelief but she looked back to the bar, twisting in her stool to see slightly past the sultry brunette only to realize with a sickening punch to the gut that Daario had a row of empty shot glasses next to him, and he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat rather than a woman.

She let out a guilty gasp of understanding and due to the realization that Jon’s hand was on her thigh now, how did that get there she thought dizzily. His hand was climbing higher up her leg and he muttered softly so just she could here,  
“Is he coming this way?”

Dany looked back across the dance floor with difficulty, trying to control her stammering breathing and watching as Daario approached with a swagger that could only be the result of excessive amounts of liquid courage.

Jon’s hand was close to the trim of her dress now and she held her breath, begging him with her eyes, though she knew not what she was begging for exactly. But the bastard removed his hand, licking those full lips and standing as he saw Daario approaching, Dany followed his lead accepting a calloused hand as she stepped down from the stool as daintily as she could.

Just as Daario reached them however, Jon pulled her flush against his side an arm slung protectively around her waist, she didn’t have a chance to react or push him away before being enveloped in the scent of cologne and pine. She was positively drowning in the scent of him when Daario arrived at what was now a most inopportune moment.

He took one look at Jon’s arm around her waist and sneered at the pair of them, ignoring Jon’s obvious look of warning, leaning in much too close to her face.  
“Gods Daenerys you could do so much better.”

She was about to argue with him, about to correct him from calling her by her first name, about to shut him down once and for all but she suddenly had a better idea. Slipping her arm around Jon’s waist, smoothing her hand a little lower than was appropriate and smiling viciously in Daario’s direction,  
“Sorry what was that? Did you have some last minute business details to discuss, Project Manager?”

At his stunned silence and Jon’s rumbling chuckle, she smirked,  
“Didn’t think so.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gods she was incredible. Her laugh was a blessing he didn’t deserve, and her smile at every story he told of his family made him light up inside. She was perfect in every way and it didn’t hurt that her ass in that dress was driving him bloody wild…

They had been talking at the bar for what he thought was an hour now, though he couldn’t be sure, time flew by when he was with her. She shifted in her seat to order a drink and exposed more of her creamy upper thigh, God’s he was aflame with desire.

She caught his gaze wandering this time biting her lip and lowering her lashes, every muscle in his body tensing at her seductive expression, he could practically feel the blood rushing to his cock. She ran her finger tips along his forearm and said just loud enough for him to hear,  
“Tell me Jon what do you look for in a relationship?”

He coughed on his whiskey, setting it down quickly and half expecting her to be joking when he met her gaze. But no, she was serious, lovely violet eyelids lidded in concentration, fully attentive and awaiting his response. Ah he thought, all of a sudden terrified of saying the wrong thing, this was a test.

“Well I don’t do flings, I’m more into committed relationships I guess but I haven’t been in one for a while…”  
He trailed off not meeting her gaze, thinking of a few of his old flames and reflecting.

“It usually ends because of work to be honest, I’m always too busy and when I’m not working I’ve got to be there for Arya, she still has a lot of trouble dealing with things that she thinks she’s moved past.”  
He contemplated the amber liquid in his glass with a frown.

“I guess this whole scene,”  
He gestured to the rest of the yacht party absentmindedly,  
“Is a bit much for a lot of people.”

He looked back at her offering a small smile at her softened expression. Nailed it Snow he thought happily.

She turned away to accept her drink from the bartender, a slender brunette who flashed her an all too friendly smile.  
“Shirley Temple with vodka for you Ms. Targaryen?”

He watched Daenerys smile gratefully and take a sip, he noticed happily that the bartend slouched away disappointed when she didn’t strike up a conversation with him. Turning his gaze back to her he chuckled at the red cherry filled drink.  
“A Shirley temple?”

She glanced up mid sip and laughed adorabley,  
“What? Their delicious!”  
She took another sip and plucked a cherry from the ridiculously red drink,  
“Plus I can do this!”

He watched her pop the glistening berry into her perfect mouth and perform a series of complicated movements with her tongue working at the cherry in a most peculiar way. Jon would be a lying bastard if he said her innocently amused expression and her twirling tongue didn’t make him harder than he already was.

Finally she spit out the pit neatly into a napkin pulling the cherry’s stem from between her velvety lips. With an adorable triumphant expression she showed him the small knot that was now tied with the stem. He couldn’t help but smile, mock clapping as she blushed.  
“Doesn’t that mean your an excellent kisser?”

She flushed even more then, trying to hide her delight at his query and taking another sip of her drink instead.  
“Hmmm? I’ve never heard that before.”

The beast within him reared its head as her teasing purple eyes met his, gods he would bend her over this bar and take her right now if he could. She hadn’t looked away from him and the teasing look in her eyes had died, she stood then and motioned for him to follow.

He rose eagerly following close behind her and appreciating the sultry swish of her hips as she walked with a confidence that had him itching to ravish her in the middle of the dance floor. But before they could get to wherever she was leading them a blinding figure of red, black, and lots of cleavage stepped out to intercept them, materializing from seemingly thin air.  
“Aah if it isn’t Westeros’s new favorite couple!”

Jon glared, before his eyes had even reached her face he knew who it was, he’d recognize that cloying expensive perfume anywhere. Cersei fucking Lannister was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Her fake smile stretched across her face unnaturally and his eyes narrowed in suspicion immediately,  
“What do you want?”

She faked reproach at his threatening tone, putting her hand to an obviously surgically enhanced bosom and seeing Jon’s stone cold resolve she slid her cat-like green eyes to Daenerys.

“My you are as beautiful as the tabloids say Ms. Targaryen,”  
Was that jealousy he heard?  
“But I’ve heard this partnership between your companies isn’t strictly business? Surely you wouldn’t risk your multi million dollar company for pleasure dear?”

He stiffened watching his companions violet eyes calculating,  
“I have no idea what your talking of Ms. Lannister, you shouldn’t believe the crap the media puts out there.”  
Her response was firm, sending a cold message that made him smile.

Cersei’s smile tightened and her sinister smirk returned,  
“Just making sure the powerful women of the business world aren’t toppled by lesser men…”

He bristled and clearly gave the reaction she was hoping for because she leaned closer to Daenerys,  
“If you want dear you and I could discuss real business affairs together,”  
She threw Jon a wicked look then turning back to Daenerys as if she were a child,  
“you know just us girls.”

Before the gorgeous Targaryen next to him could reply however the ships horn blew loudly, Cersei turned towards the source of noise and Jon saw his window. Grabbing the hand of the violet eyed temptress, they raced across the deck of the ship ducking into a tight galleyway and peeking out. To his delight Cersei was looking around in bewilderment and frustration turning to yell at a poor waiter for more champagne.

Jon turned back to the woman hiding in a tight corner with him and was blown away. She was breathless and laughing and beautiful, eyes closed in mirth. He hadn’t realized how tight of a squeeze the alley was, but now he couldn’t think of anything else, she was practically inches from him, back pressed against the glossy white walls. Gods he wanted to do things to her, things that should’ve been illegal in that moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She opened her eyes, almost tearful with laughter and she froze quickly, body stiff against the ship’s walls. He was so close, too close, and those eyes gods those eyes. He was looking at her like a wolf who had found his prey, and she was quivering with anticipation. Those grey irises held promises of pleasure that were just waiting to be fulfilled, but just then he seemingly realized that he was staring at her like he wanted to devour her whole, and he moved to leave.

She heard fireworks explode above them, casting starry reflections in his eyes as he turned to smile apologetically at her. And then, without thinking of the media or the consequences or even her company’s agenda, she grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him hard.

He was breathless and frozen against her lips and she was close to tears moving her mouth against his weakly… waiting, praying, that he would respond in turn. She was ready to pull away, ready to apologize profusely and hide her face in shame, but then he grabbed her by the waist and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned into his warm lips, submitting her every ounce of will to him, this dark haired bastard of a Northman. He was sipping her soul through her lips with the thirst of a dying man, pressing her against the yacht’s glossed walls. She was mewling and her gasps were swallowed by his ravenous mouth as he tightened his grip on her waist, one hand sliding up her figure to brush the underside of her breast with his thumb.

She nearly cried out, everything was so sensitive and his knee was inching between her legs, where heat was pooling rapidly. Her hands were rooted in his hair and she couldn’t tell whose moans were whose. Gods she was on fire it felt as if she was one of the fireworks above the yacht, exploding in pleasure and bursts of color with each movement of his mouth against hers.

Finally they broke apart chests heaving in the now dark galleyway, in the flashing colored bursts of light above them she saw that his grey eyes were glazed over with lust, her heated gaze clashing and battling with his just as their tongues had been. That breathless gaze promised so much more and she wanted it all, all of him, she wanted every dark promise his eyes held.

She was ready for him, juices practically dripping down her thighs as she brought her mouth to his tentatively for the second time. His possessive hold on her waist returned and one hand was twining itself in her hair as he tilted her face to meet his gaze. She saw herself reflected in his eyes, with puffy lips and fireworks in her irises as she heaved in anticipation of his second possession of her mouth.

But then the ships horn signifying the end of the party sounded loud and clear and the trance was broken. She felt the absence of his touch all too soon, gone were his hands in her hair and on her waist, and she sighed in distress. He was looking at her now, lust replaced with an incredibly adorable sheepish expression.  
“Daenerys I-“

She cut him off with a rushed kiss, pulling back quickly, head spinning from his scent and his lingering touch.  
“Dany, i-it’s just Dany”

She saw his eyes soften and his face light up, but she was too busy yelling at herself to enjoy it. She had let him in now, there was no turning back, he had removed her mask and kissed her hard and now she had given him her key. Glancing at him once more she straightened her dress smoothed her hair and before he could say another word Dany took off into the smoke streaked night sky.


	5. Normalcy is unattainable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is adorkable, Arya bullies him but he takes a step in the right direction. Dany stresses out and loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the wait I usually don’t tend to stall for this long but this chapter was a toughie. All I can say now is follow my tumblr @lilacs-with-lavender for updates and get ready for some delectable S M U T next chap! <3  
> ~ K

Ch. 5 - Normalcy is unattainable  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!’  
Dany opened both tired violet eyes, glancing at the hotel’s seashell shaped alarm clock in distaste. Another all nighter...she had taken her pills but it didn’t help a true insomniac like herself. Daenerys Targaryen was always tired, but it could never be helped, she had a company to run after all and today she had a partnership to flaunt.

She got out of her lonely bed and strode to the balcony, throwing open the wicker doors and taking in several lungfuls of tropical air to cool her frazzled sleep deprived nerves.

Combing out her disheveled braid with slender fingers and wrapping her silk robe tighter around her slender form, she closed both eyes willing the passionate memories of the previous night back to her. A blush dusted her cheeks as her thoughts drifted to how his hands had felt on her, how his mouth had possessed her. 

She padded to the bathroom in fuzzy slippers and stared giddily at her puffy lips, running her fingertips across the swollen pink flesh. Her smile slipping when she remembered what she had told him afterwards,  
“Dany, I-it’s just Dany.” 

Gods she was stupid! What the hell had she been thinking?! One kiss and she gave him her key like a lovestruck fucking fool! 

She scowled at the idiotic woman in the mirror, dragging a brush through her tangled locks of hair. He was her business partner for gods sake! She already had to tolerate the many rumors that the only reason she was the most powerful woman in the world was because she slept with the most powerful men in the world. He didn’t seem like the kind of man that would go to the press as soon as she cut off whatever it was they had, but she couldn’t risk it.

Setting down the brush she admired the way her hair shone like molten silver down her back, tucking it behind both ears and deciding to leave it down, she got on with her routine. Picking out a collared tartan dress and slipping on sheer stockings she reprimanded herself, blaming most of the overly passionate feelings of the previous night on too much champagne. 

Admiring her reflection in the mirror she went for minimal makeup, satisfied with a touch of blush pink on her lips and cheeks. She grabbed her bag and headed for the elevators. As her thoughts drifted back to him again she allowed herself to fantasize about waking up next to that curly head of hair. But as usual whenever she thought of the future, she could only remember the vicious words of her brother,  
“Just watch Dany you’ll be a barren bitch just like cousin Rhaenys, the gods would never give you children.”

She had cried then she remembered, as she often did at 15, but Viserys had only scowled at her with disgust, the sweet silver haired boy he once was all but gone... leaving her room with a menacing,  
“After all a sheep can’t birth a dragon.”

That had been a week or so before he had sold her to the Khal in a desperate attempt to revive their broke company, it had worked, but not in the way her brother had wanted. She had come out on top but her husband and brother had been lost to the vicious underbelly of Westeros’s black market assasins.

Blinking and driving back melancholy thoughts with the examination of her itinerary for the day, she pulled out her phone, intending to message Missy about scheduling the majority of her tour without Jon by her side. It was better that way she convinced herself, the further away from him she was, the more she would be able to focus on promoting their product line.

However as soon as her red and black wallpaper lit up with a notification, all thoughts of getting away from Jon fled as quickly as they had come. It was a single unknown number that blared across her lock screen, but Dany knew it well... she had memorized it as soon as she had seen it. It was his number, the one she always typed messages to, but she had never sent any. It was a simple few sentences with no obvious alterior motives… yet it shook her to her core.

She swayed slightly, cursing her flustered appearance in the shiny elevator doors. He had sent it twelve minutes ago, but it was so simple and so sweet she was smiling like a fool as she read it for the tenth time.

‘Hey how are you today? I had a good time last night’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Mr. Snow do you mind telling the board what caused this sudden partnership? Surely a smaller company such as yourself has no business with the most powerful enterprise in the world…”

Jon grumbled under his breath but with Arya’s encouraging elbow to the ribs he managed a pained answer,  
“Aye, the board will be happy to hear that this partnership was born purely out of our common interest of furthering our company’s sales. I can’t speak for Daener- *another elbow to the ribs* ah- Ms. Targaryen, but I know I invested in this partnership heavily because I’m convinced combining our best selling products into one line will give both our companies a stock increase of at least 45%.”

There he thought bitterly, that ought to shut the bastards up. 

For the last three hours his whole team had been wallowing in this conference room answering all types of questions after a brief talk about the new Targaryen & White Wolf partnership. Of course for some reason the Targaryen team had bloody split up and they were meeting for a joint lunch in a couple of minutes instead of running the whole conference together like they had planned. 

Why they’d decided to leave all the press work to him and his team? He had no fucking clue but it pissed him off, not to mention he had just done the impossible and kissed their fiery untouchable ceo the previous night. You’d think his company might get priority he thought bitterly. 

Arya elbowed him again and he nearly jumped out of his seat, gods she forgot her own strength sometimes, he gave her a glare when she smiled sheepishly at him. Then quickly realizing that he had no idea what the question had been he looked around at his team, grasping at straws until blessedly,  
“That’s all the time we have folks!”

Tormund announced loudly and in the knick of time, letting out a joyous whoop right there in the conference room followed by a resounding chant,  
“Lunch time! Lunch time! Lunch time!”

He smiled as he got up, despite his stiff neck and numb legs. Leaning on his little sister and roughing up her hair he let his thoughts fill with all the different fancy foods they served at these events.  
“Gods I’m so fucking hungry!”

He stared down at his little sister, amused and still surprised at her language.  
“Same here Needle I’m so hungry I could eat-“

“Daenerys?”  
His little sister laughed as he skidded to a stop in the hallway, red faced and spluttering. 

“Relax Jon save it for when you actually ask her out…”  
And just like that she sprinted ahead, catching up with some receptionist guy from the company. Leaving him to process everything his not so little sister had just said to him. 

He had been craving fish but now all he could think about was being in between the legs of the most beautiful and sweet woman he’d ever met. Blushing at his own thoughts he mentally slapped himself for being such a typical guy. He was going to ask her out proper today and he wouldn’t think about getting into her pants until he was sure she wanted the same.

Pushing his hair through his fingers, Jon realized he was still standing in the middle of the hall like an idiot and got moving, heading into the hotel restaurant quickly, forgetting who exactly the team was having lunch with, choosing instead to head straight for the lunch buffet. 

Jon Snow had been used to the cold, hard, cuisine of the north for most of his life, and he remembered fondly the first meal he had been treated to at some executive’s dinner. It had been so many courses that he remembered thinking the world couldn’t possibly contain this much delicious food. But now it was honestly the best part of his job he thought ruefully, piling his plate high with poké and pineapple, shrimp and star fruit, finally filling up a large cup with passion orange guava juice. 

He sat in between Arya and Davos, licking his lips as he raised a large spoonful of poké to his mouth.  
“Umm brother isn’t there someone you want to say hi to???”

His sisters voice startled him out of his Hawaiian cuisine induced trance, flicking his eyes at her in annoyance he glanced at the person across from him.

Shit.

Of course it was her... he swallowed his food down hard, trying quickly to wipe his mouth and form a smile at the same time. She was breathtaking today…just like every other day, in a modest collared dress...with her hair down spilling over her shoulders in a silvery shawl. Then he met her eyes and seven hells… she was looking at him like she wanted to devour him!

His smile turned into a knowing smirk… what a lovely idea his twisted mind had just had. 

He looked down at his plate nonchalantly and scooped up another spoon of food while speaking,  
“How was your business conference Ms. Targaryen?”

He watched her raise a slender brow at his formal ‘Ms. Targaryen’ but she hid behind her ceo mask again to his disappointment.  
“Productive Mr. Snow, after all I had a good time last night.”

He dropped his spoon with a clatter, drawing startled glances from up and down the table, all thoughts of teasing her flew out the window. His team looked at him in confusion but Jon didn’t care his eyes were fixed on her teasing smile with horror. 

‘No way no way no way I’m positive I didn’t send that message I didn’t I didn’t I didn’t!’

But her smirk told him otherwise and he groaned inwardly, he was sure he hadn’t acted on his impulse to text her this morning! He could’ve sworn he chickened out and deleted it but seven hells his hangover had been bad… gods what an embarrassment. Had he gotten her personal cell from Arya through Missandei last night? Maybe… but he had never intended to text her and actually send it!

She saw through his facade and realized somehow, that he was embarrassed. She gave a less teasing more apologetic smile but he turned back to his food, disgusted with himself… how was he supposed to ask her out when he couldn’t even text her without making an utter fool of himself!

He pouted while some small part of himself realized he was being dramatic and overreacting blah blah blah but he still couldn’t get over it. He was supposed to be the most charming or the most dateable or whatever the fuck people magazine had labeled him, but now he was finally interested (more like obsessed) with a girl… a fucking dragoness and he couldn’t even send a message like a normal person!

He was pulled off the self hate train however when he felt a soft shoe stroking his leg. He looked up at Daenerys surprised, only to see that her teasing smile had returned and she was twirling her tongue around some pineapple on a fork. By all the gods this woman would surely be the death of him. This time the heat flowing to his crotch was stirring that dark part of him faster than before, increasing as her foot climbed higher up his leg. 

Just as she reached his knee he thrust a hand under the table, grabbing her ankle so suddenly he heard her squeak on the opposite side of the table as her cream ballet flat slipped off.

Chuckling darkly he kept one hand on her bare foot rubbing the inside of it and using his free hand to take a sip of juice and to appear that there was absolutely nothing inappropriate taking place underneath the table. He watched her eyes narrow and she bit her lip like the sultry goddess she was, twisting her foot out of his grasp and leaning across the table with her fork. Jon looked down to see her stealing guava from his plate, winking at him as she slipped the fruit between her perfect lips.

He snapped, grabbing the hand that she was resting on the driftwood table and wrenching it closer, leaning in and making her blush when he looked at her through dark lashes. She reached for her juice with a free hand, mimicking his earlier attempt at normalcy.  
“Dany, would you like to go to dinner tonight?”

She choked on fruit juice loudly, holding a hand to her breast and looking at him with eyebrows raised. Her gaze was mesmerizing... challenging... assessing him like the dragon she was and just like that his confidence faltered and he started rambling,  
“I mean i-if you want, there’s a Roys across from the hotel and I’ve heard it’s good so maybe-”

Her hand squeezed his and he looked down, surprised to see her delicate ringed fingers in his grasp as she sighed,  
“Don’t make me regret this Jon Snow,”

She gave him a lusty look that he was confident was illegal in several kingdoms and said in that smooth voice that caressed his ears like her tongue had his mouth last night,  
“I’ll see you at eight.” 

She turned and slung her expensive looking cinnamon brown leather purse over one shoulder, tucking her curtain of silvery hair behind a slender ear as she walked away without so much as a backwards glance. 

He watched her go in shock, how the fuck did that just happen?! Looking to Arya who, having obviously been listening to their whole conversation, gave him a cheesy double thumbs up.

He turned back to the tasteful teal wallpaper where she had just been sitting and smiled like a schoolboy as reality sank in. He had a date with Daenerys fucking Targaryen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gods it was hot in paradise… and gods how she loved it. Daenerys lived for the scorch of the sun, in fact she barely ever wore sunscreen, despite her pale complexion she never burned. Thank the gods for that she thought happily, stretching like a content cat in today’s scarlet bikini. She’d be lying if she said she was comfortable, the thing criss crossed her bare stomach and met in a skimpy bralette that didn’t leave much to the imagination.

But the platinum blonde refused to admit that she had worn the thing to entice Jon… she had no reason to after all he had asked her out! Seven hells he had asked her! And she had said yes! It excited and worried her to the point of insanity. But then she heard a familiar young woman’s voice a few feet away that startled her from her own tumultuous thoughts,  
“You know if you could stop staring at Daenerys for five seconds we might be able to grab lunch before your d-a-t-e!”

Smiling to herself and chuckling softly she tried to appear as if she hadn’t heard a thing. Sitting up on her elbows casually, she lifted the matte blue sunglasses off her face, try as she might to scan the beach casually her violet eyes inevitably came screeching to a halt on the gorgeous men’s underwear model that was Jon Snow.

It really wasn’t fair she thought, nibbling the edge of the designer sunglasses in desperate search of a distraction for her eyes, no one should be allowed to look that good.

He emerged from the sea like a Greek god, every muscle outlined against ivory skin… raven curls dripping as he shook out the saltwater with a dog like shake. And he was gorgeous and sun kissed and he-

Seven hells he was looking straight at her, practically devouring her with those storm cloud eyes. He started towards her, black swim trunks slung low around his hips as he headed for the yellow towel she reclined on. 

She kept her eyes locked with his as he licked his lips slowly… gods he was a tease. That single glimpse of the wet, pink appendage had her squirming in the sand… if only he knew the effect he had on her. Before she could drip arousal onto the towel however she grabbed her magazine and headed for the bar, ignoring his hurt expression from the corner of her eyes.

She may be going out with him but that didn’t mean he could just walk up to her and talk in public! He was so oblivious, obviously paparazzi would be all over them in an instant! She shook her head dispassionately sliding into a bar stool and not even reprimanding Daario when he ordered her a drink… one that she didn’t even like.

*later that evening*

“Missy I cannot wear that! Why do you always pick up the sluttiest dress I have?”

Her beautiful best friend clucked her tongue in disapproval,  
“That’s because I’m a good friend and I want you to succeed in life D.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes as she squeezed herself into the champagne colored silk,  
“I’ve already succeeded in life. Meeting some guy isn’t going to change that.”

Missandei didn’t respond, her brown eyes glued to the hotel luxury suite’s floor length mirror. Dany met her eyes in embarrassment…  
“Please don’t make me wear this.”

Her curly haired friend just gave a tight lipped smile,  
“He doesn’t deserve you D, remember that, no one deserves you- your -you just floor me.”

Despite her reservations on the dress, that comment gave her all the confidence a Dragon Queen could wish for. She hugged her best friend tightly and gestured to Missy’s dark blue jumpsuit,  
“You’re not that bad yourself love!”

They giggled and Daenerys smiled admiring their reflections, the champagne colored dress ended mid thigh and the fabric pooled above the curve of her arse prettily. She had to admit she looked enticing, but just as she was about to say the same of Missy’s tight v-necked jumpsuit her exotic Valyrian ringtone sounded throughout the room.

She left Missy at the mirror and picked up the device from it’s place on the bed, noticing with distaste that it was her publicist.

“Yes Tyrion? I’m a little busy so make this quick.”

Her public advisor responded cordially, always one for cleverness and manners.  
“Well Ms. Targaryen I’ll cut to the chase… whatever you do don’t leave the hotel tonight.”

She stopped groping for her keys on the counter and froze, looking to Missy in horror she stuttered out carefully…  
“Why on earth not Tyrion?”

He coughed obviously uncomfortable as he spoke in a rush,  
“It’s the Dothraki they’ve found out where you are and I don’t want you going out… it’ll be bad press Daenerys.”

“Right well then that’s a perfectly good reason, I just was going to have dinner with another executive but that’s alright I can always reschedule.” 

A pause and then her broken,  
“Thank you for keeping me safe Tyrion.”

There was rumbling,  
“Of course Ms. Stormborn, anytime.”  
*beep*

She sniffled behind her hand, tears coming all too quickly as she thanked the gods she hadn’t worn a lot of makeup. Why was she so upset? It was for her own good she thought ruefully. She felt her friends arms wrap around her but she pushed her away gently.  
“I’d just like to be alone for tonight if that’s ok…”

Her friend nodded, understanding completely as usual and she left quietly. Dany pulled off her heels and tossed them to the carpeted floor tiredly. Her sobs were coming in heaves now she realized.. it was an out of body experience, hearing the echoes of her crying in the empty luxurious room.

She grabbed a tub of gelato from the fridge and grabbed a spoon in defeat. Might as well do what one does when upset over a stupid guy she thought dejectedly. Curling up on the couch with her legs cross-cross applesauce she popped open the frozen treat, tucking into the lemony goodness without bothering to change out of her dress.

The tears came faster when she realized she should call him, let him know she wouldn’t be coming, that she wouldn’t be able to have a nice dinner and conversation with him. She wasn’t normal she was a high falooting business executive that wasn’t allowed to go on dates apparently. 

Lemon gelato numbed her tongue and deadened her pain but it didn’t help when her phone buzzed for the second time that night. She glanced at it in distress, frightened that it was Tyrion again she picked it up and stared at the screen for several seconds before she registered who it was.

“Dammit!”  
She set the gelato down and picked up frantically, her heart hurt as his scratchy accent filled her ears.

“Hey, I’m about to head out are you there already?”

She clutched her dripping spoon and sighed, more tears were coming and she struggled to keep her voice sounding unbroken as she responded.  
“Um actually no, somethings come up and I’ve had to stay in my room,”  
silence on the other end was her response, and her voice trembled and cracked,  
“I’m s-s-sorry.”

To her relief he responded quickly,  
“Where are you?”

She knit her brows in confusion at the query and replied, sniffling,  
“In my room, why?”  
*beep*

She looked at the screen in disappointment, now she had managed to push away two people in one night. 

‘Great going Dany’ she thought bitterly, jamming her spoon back into the lemony goodness and sinking into the couch cushions. But by the time the bucket was a quarter of the way empty, her tears had returned in full force and she barely registered the knock on the door until it became louder and insistent.

She frowned… she had told Missy to go away who could be-?  
“Daenerys!”

Oh.  
It was him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. The Inevitable Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon rushes to Dany’s aid, Dany is comforted... in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I’m broken from the finale guys but I really hope this helps... I know I can’t take all the pain away but I’ll sure as hell try. I give you *drumroll* the smut that was promised!

Ch. 6 - The Inevitable Explosion  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jon was starting to go out of his mind with worry. At first he had seen red when she told him that “somethings come up” but then he heard her voice break and he had stopped in the middle of the hotel parking lot. He didn’t even believe it at first, how could this powerhouse woman be crying? But then there it was again, an obvious sniffle and the telltale tremor in her voice when she told him where she was. He knew all the signs well… Arya tried to hide it from him all the time.

Now he was at her door like a madman, still holding the bottle of wine and blue winter roses. He knew he was being stupid, standing outside her door in a suit with his hair secured in a knot behind his head. But he became frantic when she didn’t answer right away, even after he called her name.

What if she was hurt, what if she had hurt herself? What if-

The door creaked open, the chain lock still in place but a single red rimmed violet eye stared up at him from in between the door frame. She didn’t ask him why he was there or how he had found her room and when he opened his mouth to explain, to say something… she was already unlatching the lock and opening the heavy door to let him in. Only when he had shuffled in awkwardly with eyes downcast did he notice her appearance.

She was wearing a dress, if it could even be called that. The thing ended high on her thigh and was practically backless… gods he wanted to tear it off her, take her in his arms and fucking ravish her but.... seven hells when his eyes took in the smaller details all his lust was replaced with worry.

Her gorgeous silver mane was disheveled and her cheeks streaked with tears, her lipstick was a little smeared and her eyes were puffy… he knew it, she had been crying. He was so worried he was startled when she spoke, a soft weary voice that broke him.

“Are those for me?”  
She was looking at his hands. Of course the bloody roses, gods he was such an idiot.  
“Yeah, if you want them you don’t have to-”  
She wrapped her hands around his and took the bouquet, bringing the flowers to her face and sniffing the blue petals with a sigh. She tried to speak and her voice trembled and cracked again.

“Their -t-their so l-lovely Jon,” a single tear slipped out as she cast her gaze to the floor,  
“Thank y-you”.

His face was a mask of concern and he led her to the couch sitting down beside her with a hesitant,  
“What happened?”

She shook her head and sniffed, wiping her eyes with a laugh, and still clutching his roses.  
“The past caught up with me at a most inopportune moment”.

At his confused glance she smiled affectionately, setting the flowers in the hotel’s vase. He followed her movement, putting the wine down near the vase and noticing a half empty tub of lemon gelato sitting a few feet away.  
“Did I interrupt your dinner?”

She laughed, a gorgeous sound, sniffling hiccups included as she reached for a spoon he hadn’t seen. She glanced at him mischievously and grabbed the frozen desert,  
“Care to join me?”

He nodded endearingly and took off his suit jacket folding it and draping it over the couch gently. She raised an eyebrow at him and he put both hands up in defense,  
“Arya’ll kill me if I get ice cream on it”.

She scooped some out of the tub and brought the spoon to his mouth, feigning innocence when he locked eyes with her. ‘Alright if that’s how it’s gonna be love…’ he thought to himself quietly focused solely on cheering her up and hearing that beautiful laugh again.

He took the spoon in his mouth not breaking their eye contact as the lemony sweetness coated his taste buds. When she moved to pull the spoon away however he swiped his tongue over the silver utensil, eliciting another eyebrow raise from the barefoot dragoness across from him as he released it with an audible pop. She opened her perfect mouth and stared at him, eyes an intoxicating storm of violet as she licked her lips.  
“It’s gelato by the way, you uncultured Northerner”.

He blinked looking at her blankly before breaking out into peals of laughter. She grinned and took another helping of lemony goodness from the same spoon as he watched her. He couldn’t tell how long they sat there, sharing a spoon and talking of nothing and everything all at once.

She told him how lovely it was to see his relationship with Arya, confessing that her older brother had been quite cruel to her… when he asked where this ‘Viserys’ was now however she changed the subject quitely. He told her how no matter who he talked to no one seemed to relate to the craziness of his life, his job and how often times he would drift into a whirlwind of sad memories. She nodded vigorously explaining that her family had experienced similar tragedy and how she still had difficulty coping.

Jon was surprised at how easy she was to talk to, not reserved or snarky like the majority of women he’d met at his level… and as she threw her head back and laughed he could only smile because... she was different.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jon was fucking making out with the spoon for the hundredth time that night and Dany was about to lose it. Didn’t he realize?!

She shifted uncomfortably and watched him stare at her darkly…she let out a small sigh, of course he realized, the bastard. Swearing under her breath she rose from the couch, confident if she stayed a second longer he’d be able to smell her arousal.

So she mumbled something about needing the bathroom and hurried to the large porcelain room without a second glance at the tall, dark, and handsome ceo on her couch. Once she was confident the door was locked she leaned against it heavily, panting as she slid a hand beneath her dress.

Gods she was slick to the touch! She leaned against the door heavily, prying off her lace panties and dipping a finger into her own arousal with a small mewl. Her senses were heightened and the knowledge that he was sitting right outside the door drove her mad with want. Thinking back to the dark fantasies of him in her bed, what she had done to herself in that bed... she moaned aloud-

Dany clapped a hand over her mouth in fear. She had to be careful for fucks sake! The object of her desire was in the same hotel room! At renewed thoughts of Jon in her room however she slipped a finger deep into the wet heat between her legs, moaning into her hand with abandon.

She was lost in a heady throw of passion so desperate for something other than her own fingers to satiate her aching cunt that she dropped the hand from her mouth and added a second finger. Twisting her slim fingers inside of her to mimic what she hoped he might do to her… he would be rough she imagined, violent and possessive like the beast he named his company after. At the thought she let out a more strained whimper and arched against the door with a thud.

Just then a knock-then another and finally a concerned  
“Dany? Are you alright should I come in?”

She shuffled back on the gold embossed tiles, reaching the fluffy bathroom carpet and leaving a lewd trail of her own arousal. Not trusting her mewling voice she looked up in horror as she realized all her writhing against the door had unlocked it. Then a hesitant,  
“Daenerys? I’m coming in…”

It was all the warning she had before the knob turned and she froze on the plush carpeted floor, violet eyes still heady with arousal and two fingers still deep in her weeping cunt as he came through the door. It was like watching a slow motion nightmare, only now it was a hundred times more embarrassing than anything she had ever experienced.

His grey eyes found her on the floor in an instant, raking over her heaving chest and mussed hair, landing finally on the placement of her hand and freezing. His eyes darkening until the grey she was accustomed to was almost black in color, his usual reserved expression torn asunder as he sank to his knees and simply stared at her in reverence and indubitably...arousal.

Dany however, panicked withdrawing her hand and crawling backwards awkwardly until he grabbed her ankle with a jerk dragging her across the floor until their foreheads touched. Daenerys Targaryen drowned in those Stark eyes and without thinking, without breaking their eye contact she spoke,  
“I was thinking of you.”

He looked at her with an air of awe that rapidly turned to passionate, raw, want… then she bit her lip and a low animalistic sound escaped his throat. But just as she closed her eyes in preparation for his lips on hers she felt him grab her hand instead, frowning and opening her eyes, she watched him. His hair was still secured in knot behind his head and his dress shirt was unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up past his muscled forearms as he brought the hand that was still slick from her own arousal to his mouth.

She watched in disbelief as he took her fingers into his mouth greedily, laving his tongue over them salaciously and only withdrawing her fingers from the hot embrace of his mouth when every last drop of her essence had been swallowed. A low burning erupted in her stomach then and she grabbed him by the back of the head in a kiss completely different from their last.

This one was all teeth and tongue, a ferocious battle of dominance as he crushed him to her in a crumple of crisp starched fabric. She moaned into his mouth eagerly and buried her hand in his hair, ripping it free of the hair tie and running her fingers through the dark curls greedily relishing the his low grumbles. His tongue plunged into her mouth viciously lighting the ache between her legs on fire as she imagined what he would do with the talented wet appendage in other places…

Just then he tore away from her, leaving them both inches from one another and gasping for breath as if having just drowned and been reborn. He was so close she could smell his cologne, that woody pine scent that had first drawn her to him. He breathed her in as well, nostrils flaring in desire and locking eyes with her again speaking in a huskier voice then before.  
“You taste like lemons…”

She laughed lightly and twisted her fingers through his hair,  
“So do you.”

He grinned and stood her up slamming into her mouth once more with a hunger so very wolf like she had difficulty leading him to the bed on the other side of the suite. But as soon as they reached the tropical themed bedroom she bit his lip harshly and broke the kiss, leaving him heaving on the bed and touching his lip, looking at her in bewilderment at her sudden violence. But Dany knew better, a closer look in those eyes and she caught a glimpse of that dark twisted restraint that desperately needed to be tested.

She chuckled darkly at the thought of toying with him... crossing the room quickly to close the blinds, cautious even now of the paparazzi that plagued her life more than his.

As the reality of her position sank in she sighed, knowing now was a good time to stop… to let him down gently and wait for the angry phone calls and angrier interviews but then she turned to find him shirtless and staring at her like a predator devouring its prey. Electricity practically crackled between them and in that moment, her eyes swimming in his, Daenerys Targaryen decided to give in to what she wanted… because for once in her life she felt like quite and shy ‘just Dany’ fucking deserved it.

Dany licked her lips slowly the fiery coil in her belly igniting as she took in his chiseled chest and muscled arms, he was masculine perfection carved from ivory with coarse black hair brushed across his chest and trailing down, just below the tantalizing skin of his navel. Her arousal only heightened when he ran a hand through his hair in nervousness… blushing from being gawked at so openly, what kind of man was embarrassed of a body like his she wondered in awe.

She stepped over his shirt and stretched on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear,  
“You’ve never slept with a dragoness before Jon Snow, how do I know you have what it takes to please me?”

He wrapped a hand around her waist tightly reveling in her soft gasp of surprise as nipped her ear, chuckling… a deep rumble that held promise and hopefully danger as he answered in that handsome northern burr.  
“Let me show you my queen.”

She raised an eyebrow at ‘my queen’ but secretly she enjoyed the feeling of power such a nickname gave her. Finally unable to drag out the anticipation any longer he scooped her up, peppering her neck with hot kisses until she sighed, craving the feel of his chiseled physique on hers, stepping back from him and slipping one strap of the silky dress down her shoulder teasingly. He growled at her, and it was all she could do to not drop her panties instantaneously at the sound.

Despite those tempting urges however, she decided to go slow, exposing one breast teasingly then the other, enjoying his pained groan at the realization that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Turning around and bending over she slid the champagne silk down the rest of the way, giving her hips a tantalizing wiggle and showing off her lace covered lilac panties.

She turned to face him and delighted in the obvious effect her quick strip tease had on him, poor Jon Snow was a roguishly handsome wreck. Pants discarded and black hair wild he was straining against his underwear and that strong muscle in his jaw was jumping violently. She shook out her hair aiming for an alluring effect of cascading silver, gazing hungrily at the wrecked ceo on her bed with barely contained passion.

“You look like you want to eat me Jon Snow.”  
The corner of his mouth gave an almost imperceptible twitch at her insinuation.

“Aye, among other things Ms. Targaryen…”  
A delightful tingle ran down her spine and straight to the heat already burying itself like a beast between her legs at his words. Prancing to the bed playfully, she sat on the edge, moving him aside with a pretense of annoyance. Dany watched his slightly amused expression dissapear however, when her increasing confidence motivated her to spread her legs and plant a foot on either side of the plush mattress… spreading herself without shame for his inspection.

He knelt before her reverently, releasing a lusty pent-up moan as he ran a finger along her positively drenched scrap of lace. Inching the piece of fabric off her legs and onto the bedroom floor his dark eyes turning back to her bare and dripping cunt with an intense sort of hunger and muttering, a desperate sound low in his throat.  
“How long?”

Dany turned her gaze to the ceiling at the flush creeping up her neck but her shaky response echoed throughout the empty bedroom.  
“Since you wrapped that pretty mouth of yours around that bloody gelato Jon Sn-Oh Oh fff-uck”

He was tracing his name on her core with his tongue, running the wet tip along the seam of her only to back off before she could pull him closer. At her emphatic groan she felt him smile against her slick folds. It was so good, too fucking good, she tried to scoot up the sheets and escape but he was ready for her. Dragging her back to his wretched tongue and hiking a leg over his shoulder, swirling the damned thing around her clit as she cried out in over stimulation.

Finally she couldn’t stand it, heaving and panting and pleading she practically screamed when he pushed his tongue inside her. She couldn’t tolerate it he was wolfing her down like a beast and she watched as he shook his curly head from side to side the pleasure ratcheting to new levels under the violent minstrations.  
“Jon please oh gods, please!”

He stilled against her core as his name left her lips and she glanced down frantically trying to grind herself into him and finish it off… but he held her in place with his strong as hell hands on her thighs. He made sure he had all her attention before leaning down to place several flat strokes to her clit keeping those predatory grey storm clouds on her heaving and very naked visage. Turns out a look was all it took before she was coming undone with a violent sob of pleasure dragging him up by the shoulders for an appreciative kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

“Jon, in me… plelase.”  
He stopped rubbing his hands greedily over her nipples and leaned in so close that she was forced to look him in the eyes, forced to expose the feelings that swirled there. Then the weeping tip of him was her entrance and she was squeezing her eyes shut as he pressed a chaste kiss to her brow, and pushed his cock all the way in, fast and rough until he was kissing her womb.

Her third bout of tears that night were squeezed from her eyes as she gasped, seeing a rainbow of stars as he stilled to let her adjust. Moaning she bit his neck deliriously… gods it had been so long, so long that he was stretching her wide his cock inside her making Dany feel oh so deliciously full. But when she looked up he was gazing down at her with passion and pain written all over,  
“Dany your so tight, gods your so beautiful.”

She blushed but in a haze of passion she took his mouth in hers again, swirling her tongue down his throat and pulling away to urge him on.  
“Move Snow, fuck your business partner.”

He groaned pathetically in her ear pulling back his hips and snappin forward, driving her up the bed with each resounding ‘smack’ of his hips against hers. She was calling gods she didn’t even know existed, devolving to exotic words of encouragement in high valyrian that he was unfamiliar with but could guess their meaning, as he forced her to feel every inch of him filling her, retreating, and filling her again.

“Kostilus! Kostilus!”  
She was sobbing into his neck letting him cover her collarbone in love bites as he drove into her faster and faster. Never had it felt this good, not with Drogo, not with anyone. It was all she could do to not cry her frivolous feelings of gratitude to the sky when her reached a rough hand between them to rub her clit.  
They both moaned as she arched up against him, crying out and screaming desperately as he licked the bruises on her neck.  
“Kostilus Lōnos!”

He pinched her nub between his fingers and was whispering into her ear in that wrecked accent of his,  
“Daenerys… fuck come for me love.”

She screamed, her pulse raging as he split her in half with those powerful strokes… his words giving her the only invitation she needed before her cunt clenched him like a vice. She was flying, seeing bursts, hell seeing fireworks as he pulled out, not even caring when he left the mess of his seed on her stomach. Instead curling into his form when he collapsed next to her in a sticky mess, pleasant aftershocks of pleasure thrilling her as she squeezed her thighs together.

And as she felt his kiss on her temple and his hands brushing away sweaty strands of silver hair she let her head fall on his chest, not caring about the paparazzi or the tabloids and feeling utterly content with the world, Daenerys Targaryen fell asleep for the first time in months.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ High Valyrian Translations:  
> Kostilus ~ Please  
> Lōnos ~ Jon


	7. The Lioness’s Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany struggle with the lack of privacy in their lives, Arya busts her older brother, and Cersei moves one step closer to knocking the Dragon Queen off her pedestal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweet readers!
> 
> I’m back with an update, and I’m sorry for the wait. Been struggling to write for this fic lately but I’m sure it’ll pass, ceo Jon and Dany are my absolute original faves.
> 
> If you’re looking for some spicy sexy tension, click on my profile and check out my new fic License to Burn! That’ll be getting an update soon as well. 
> 
> If you’re still heartbroken from the finale, (I know I am), then check out A Terrible Nightmare! It’s smutty and mushy and has a happy ending, perfect for all your sentimental Jonerys needs. 
> 
> (I’ll stop with the shameless self-promotion now), love every one of you so so much.
> 
> You guys empower me to write <3  
> ~ K (lilacs-with-lavender on dumblr)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dany blinked, there were three things very wrong. One, her alarm clock wasn’t screeching its normal hellish wake up call… two, there were a pair of arms around her waist and a pleasant ache between her legs. And three, well, she had slept! For the first time in months the busiest woman in the world felt rested and relaxed!

Then a nose nuzzled into her hair sleepily and she froze. Her previous exuberance at having slept a whole night melted away as soft snores greeted her ears and she realized there was only one thing very wrong with this morning…. she wasn’t alone. 

Turning in a slow motion kind of horror, a part of her wasn’t surprised to see that devastatingly handsome head of curls lying against her shoulder, the usually hard lines of his face relaxed and at rest. But nothing prepared her for the desire that ensued when flashes of the previous night returned. Every detail that returned was a punch to the gut; the feeling of him inside her, his hot kisses, his mouth on her…gods. She turned over further, shock and horror turning to a bittersweet longing. What she wouldn’t give to wake up like this every single morning…

He shifted then, seemingly afraid to let go of her, his grip around her waist tightening as she admired him. A honeyed shaft of sunlight lit his features beautifully… how had she not seen those scars around his eyes? Thin pale things, she counted one above the right eyebrow then a second just to the left of the first. And a third that ran in a line starting from the top of his left brow and ending just below the eye. If anything the scars only made him more roguishly attractive. 

Waves crashed outside her balcony, birds chirping as she realized quickly that here in a bed filled with Hawaiian sunshine next to a man that she might care for… this was a version of heaven. Daenerys let out a breathy sigh, she could get used to this. Turning back to the resting CEO she noticed that the lines that usually creased his brow with worry were gone, making the rough northerner in her bed look ten years younger.

Dany smiled down at his sleeping face rolling on top of him and kissing him lightly, platinum blonde strands of hair brushing his pale skin as she kissed and kissed. A kiss for each scar, for each closed eye, and three for those delectable full lips. But then grey met violet in a sudden blink, and she halted centimeters from claiming her fourth kiss. He didn’t say anything, that beautiful face was expressionless and her subconscious went haywire because of it.

‘Shit this is a one time thing isn’t it, I’m probably ruining it, gods Dany you’re such a love sick fool he’s literally the most handsome, wanted bachelor in Westeros why on earth would he want more than one night with y-’

But he was sitting up, his arms sliding down her waist sensually and his sleep tousled hair pressing against her forehead as he brought their lips together again. The sheets were tangled around her hips and he was slipping his tongue into her mouth, rocking into her slowly, languidly. When he pulled away and moved to mark her neck she pushed at his chest, signaling for him to stop. Jon froze immediately stormy eyes thoroughly searching her face for any sign of discomfort.

Dany only swallowed, astonished by his obvious concern for her comfort and suddenly unable to meet those passionately expressive eyes.  
“Um I just… this is a little late but maybe this isn’t a good idea, what with the partnership and if you think I-I-I...well I j-just don’t really do one-night stands you know?”

Daenerys looked down at his hands on her waist, quite suddenly very interested in braiding random strands of silver-blonde hair.  
“Neither do I.”

His voice was rough with sleep but deadly serious, and that accent she loved had her rubbing against him wantonly as she shifted back to his wolfish gaze. Breathing out the next sentence with barely contained girlish excitement.  
“You don’t?”

His kiss served as the only confirmation needed and she was floating, the smooth and deliciously rough swipe of his tongue sending her to places beyond heaven. His hips were slotted against hers and she ground downwards, mewling as he thrusted up into her. Gods she was so happy and unaware, so blissfully-  
‘click’

They froze, both knowing exactly what that sound was. And then he was up, buck naked and storming to the balcony with a growl before Dany could process what was going on, her body suffering from a sudden and all consuming emptiness.

‘Slam!’ The balcony doors flew open to expose a camera man clutching a camera with a terrified and guilty expression. Dany blushed tomato red, finally shaken from her frozen, recently ravished position, and clutching the sheets to her chest in embarrassment. Jon however, didn’t appear to give a shit about his nakedness.

He had the man by the collar of his shirt in the blink of an eye as he ripped the camera from his grip with a free hand. Gesturing to a rope dangling from the balcony above that she hadn’t yet noticed, Jon made a rude gesture in the direction of whoever else was up there, turning back to the paparazzi man and growling inches from the man’s pale face.  
“Get. The. Fuck. Out.”

The quaking coward shimmied back up the rope like something straight out of a James Bond movie and her newfound lover slammed the balcony doors shut with a resounding click. Storming back to the bed he sat, turning on the pilfered camera with a look of disgust. Dany crept up behind him quietly, resting her chin on his pale muscled shoulder and looking with morbid curiosity as he flicked through the stalker’s camera roll. 

There she was… breasts bathed in Hawaiian sun and her naked form on top of Jon practically illuminated in HD resolution. She felt the man whose shoulder she rested on tense, fingers flexing in barely contained rage as he clicked through several pictures of her in the same position… mouth open in various stages, obviously signaling how loud she had been moaning. 

Dany shifted uncomfortably, how long had this creep been watching them? Next came various shots of Jon practically drinking from her mouth, and though she was aroused just looking at them she was disgusted with the invasive nature of the media all over again. Was there no privacy anymore?!

She could tell Jon was thinking along the same lines as he reached back to tuck her under his arm. Groaning softly she rested her head against his chest, irked but loving the newfound comfort his grasp brought. Sighing softly her lavender eyes flicked up to his,  
“What are we going to do? How do we know who hired them or how they knew we were even…”

What were they exactly? She grew uncomfortable at that thought, they couldn’t go public with whatever this thing between them was... it definitely wouldn’t be appropriate. But then what did that make them? Friends with benefits? Dany frowned at the thought, but he rescued her from further paranoia.

“Dating? I don’t know how he knew… but we can check if the camera’s branded.”

She immediately blushed at the label, ‘dating?’ Was that what last night had been? As far as she knew sharing lemon gelato on her couch wasn’t a classic ‘date’. She couldn’t believe he would say that word aloud after one night together but the fact that he just had only solidified the creation of a small part in her heart, a section cordoned off and labeled ‘Jon Snow’.

Brushing silver hair out of her eyes Dany watched those long fingers examine the camera expertly, shivering as her thoughts drifted to fantasies of how those calloused digits might feel inside of her…  
“For fucks sake…”

Looking up guiltily, startled from her thoughts, the silver haired ceo realized he had found a branded company label, similar to the one embossed on all products of Westeros’s large enterprises. Jon was running a hand through his hair in distress and she ducked out from under his arm to squint at the unnecessarily ornate gold script scrawled across the label. Dany huffed,  
“Seven fucking hells, not that bitch again.”

Jon stared at her, mouth open in slight shock at her language she assumed. She crossed both arms over her bare breasts defensively and frowned,  
“What? Cersei Lannister has been bothering me since I started out, can’t fucking stand the b-”

He was kissing her, hard and fast and sudden with that rough tongue in her mouth and sharp teeth in her lower lip. She was moaning, completely clueless as to why that had turned him on but offering him her tongue anyways and goading him to bite and kiss her harder as she arched into him.

Just like that none of it mattered, not Cersei, not the pictures, not the partnership, none of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What do you mean he never came out?”  
Cersei tried to hide her wide smile but it was nearly impossible to contain the glee she felt.

“You’re absolutely sure he stayed the night?”  
Her twin’s disgruntled voice reached her through the spotty connection.

“Positive. I’ve been watching the cameras all bloody night.”  
At that the Lannister heiress grinned, her cat-like green eyes glinting as new schemes exploded into her head with this new information.

“Well since we couldn’t stop it from happening, we might as well bring them down with it…”  
She was muttering to herself now ignoring the fact that Jaime was still on the phone.

“What are you talking about? Leave them alone gods dammit, I thought since the ploy with tipping off the Dothraki failed this would put an end to your obsession.”  
She frowned tossing her blonde hair indignantly and rising, stalking to the metallic chord phone on her desk and grabbing it with her other hand.

“Shut up Jaime. Tyrion was only ever right about one thing you know, you really are the stupidest Lannister.”  
She hung up, tossing her cell on a plush chaise and dialing a new number on her desk phone at lightening speed. Her sharpened red nails clicking against the mahogany desk, waiting as the infernal thing rang and rang. Then finally a groggy obviously hungover voice reached her ears.

“...Hullo?”  
She coated her voice in sugary sweetness, but her words were sharp as knives all the same.

“Daario Naharis? This is Cersei Lannister, I have a proposition for you in regards to your boss Daenerys Targaryen. You see, she fell into bed with a rather interesting character last night… and I thought maybe you would like to spread the word?”  
The silence that greeted her was deafening, and Cersei smirked. She knew who this man was, her intelligence team had told her as much. A lousy product manager at Targaryen Enterprises, it had been too easy to find out that this Daario had been lusting after his boss for a while now. 

So Cersei had decided days ago to wait and watch, eventually using her favorite tool of destruction to knock the Dragon Queen off her pedestal. The masculine ego.

“...I already know who it is, that fucking bastard Snow.”  
Cersei smiled, red lips curling as she let out an innocent,

“Oh! Yes, how did you know?”

She heard the grumbling through the phone, and then a terse,  
“Lucky guess…. you gonna pay me?”

Holding her nails up to the light, the lioness examined her claws holding the phone to her ear and uttering a nonchalant,  
“Oh yes of course, at least 10,000 for every piece of viable information you can get me.”

The expected shocked silence that answered her was satisfying to say the least, and she relished how rushed his response sounded.  
“I’ll get it done. No problem.”

Cersei hung up with a slam of triumph and a grotesque smiled plastered to her face.

The Dragon Bitch was sooooo fucked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arya smiled, she had been constantly for the last few days, every morning when she woke up to a text from Gendry. He was sweet and gentle, and oh so willing to take it slow… she used to scoff at guys like that but something about him was just… different. 

The co-chairman of White Wolf Inc. was sitting cross-legged on her bed, dressed for the day and almost out the door when her phone had buzzed. It was short and sweet, nothing to get overly excited about really… but she had flung herself on the bed like a ten year old and quickly replied. 

‘Morning beautiful.’

‘Morning yourself’  
She frowned that came across a little mean.

‘Are you going to be at the board meeting today?’  
Arya nodded to herself, that was better.

‘Lol no way, only a receptionist remember?’  
She blushed, slightly embarrassed for wanting him to be in every meeting with her.

‘Oh.’  
Frowning, she held her breath watching the three dots in the corner of her screen that signaled he was typing a reply.

‘We can go for coffee later though?’

‘Definitely! I’ll meet you at Starbucks say 1:00?’ 

‘Can’t wait Arry’

Arya beamed, catapulting out of bed and running into Jon’s room mind abuzz with thoughts of confessing, telling him how she had gotten herself a date as well.

She was brought up short however by the sight of his bed, made neatly and very very empty. Suppressing another panic attack, she reasoned with herself. He wouldn’t scare her like that again, he just had a date last night is all, maybe he-

Oh. She giggled aloud in the empty joint hotel room, she knew exactly where her cheeky older brother was. 

Walking briskly to the door she grabbed a key card, tucking it into her form fitting brown skirt and checking her clean cut short hair, straightening her blouse in the hallway mirror before leaving the room. Shooting a quick text to Missandei she made her way to the elevators. 

‘What’s Daenerys’s room number?’

‘Ugh! I just gave it to your brother ask him.’

Arya sniggered behind one hand as she typed out a reply.  
‘That’s the problem Missy, he’s in her room, so which one is it?’

‘OMG! Your kidding! Hahahaha! Tyrion owes me twenty bucks. Dany’s in room 346.’

She smiled laughing softly as she slid the phone into her back pocket, she and Daenerys’s assistant had become fast friends over coffee days ago. Jon has just been too wrapped up in thoughts of Missy’s boss to realize just how well they got along. Arya smiled as she remembered how Missy had asked her for coffee, no nonsense just a blunt statement.  
‘We should probably talk, if your brother has intentions with my best friend I want to know everything about him.’

And so she did, Arya had probably never shared as much about her and Jon’s close bond then she had with Missy. But it had ended up being more than enough to convince the beautiful woman that her brother was worthy of the Dragon Queen.

 

But then again… Arya shifted her weight from one side to the other in the elevator, fingering the bent silver heart at her throat as she thought more seriously. Would this change the priorities of their business? She’d have to reign Jon in that much was clear… he couldn’t go around making puppy dog eyes at the richest most powerful woman in the world in public. 

Shaking her head, the soft ‘ding’ of the elevator doors opened heralding her arrival on floor three. Tucking a curtain of hair behind her left ear, Arya walked down the hall like a woman on a mission, arriving at room 346 in no time and rapping the dark wood soundly with her knuckles. There was a lot of shuffling and one or two loud thumps as someone obviously attempted to answer the door. Suppressing an eye roll at the bout of feminine laughter that erupted she leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms and picking at her nails as she waited.

Finally after what felt like twenty minutes, the door swung open to reveal Daenerys herself, wrapped in a red silk robe and accompanied by a bad case of bed head… still managing to look like an utterly imperious business woman. When she saw it was Arya however she cracked a nervous smile.  
“Hey! What can I do for Jon’s little sister?”

Arya narrowed her eyes as she said the ‘Jon’s little sister’ part a little louder then was needed, obviously trying to alert him to the visitor outside their door but Arya returned the smile anyways deciding to cut to the chase.  
“Could I talk to Jon? We’re gonna be late for Hawaiian brunch breakfast…”

Seeing the Dragon Queen’s fake puzzled expression she sighed, her stomach was rumbling and she was annoyed with their attempt to hide what had obviously happened last night from her. She looked at Daenerys and deadpanned,  
“I’m hungry and it’s our favorite thing about Hawaii so if you’ll just let me in I’ll pull his lazy arse out of your bed and be on my way.”

The CEO frowned, flushing a little when she heard Jon’s resigned,  
“Let her in.”

Arya uncrossed her arms and moved from the doorframe, walking into the sunlit room and taking a defiant stance in the middle, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for Daenerys to close the door. 

Her big brother had a pillow over his face and sheets tangled around his waist, obviously from a very active morning she though wryly. As Jon lifted the pillow off his face to meet her eyes he gave her an apologetic smile and a guilty albeit sleepy,  
“G’mornin Needle.” 

Arya scowled, ready to fly into a fury but softening when Daenerys sat down on the bed letting out a very un-business like squeak when Jon wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her back in the covers with a ‘whomp’. Throwing a less intense glare Jon’s way she surveyed the couple with mild amusement.  
“I trust you two slept well?”

The Dragon Queen blushed and Jon grinned, but before Arya could return the smile their was another knock at the door. A loud banging flooding the room as Daenerys groaned and moved to get up, surprisingly enough though her big brother beat the Targaryen CEO to it. Arya plopped down on the bed and watched on with a laugh as Jon moved to pull on pants and strode to answer the door shirtless. His new lover was sitting on the bed shaking her head in horror and moving to stop him but he wrenched open the door before she could, and Arya held her back as they listened for an inkling of who was at the door.

Jon’s voice was louder than it should’ve been as he greeted the visitor,  
“Umm… hey Daario.”

Arya turned with eyebrows raised to Daenerys, but the platinum blonde had her mouth hanging open in obvious shock and horror, a pale hand on her chest while she stared in the direction of the door with wide purple eyes. And when Jon’s distressed face and head of curly hair peeked out around the hallway Arya watched as Daenerys made frantic gestures in his direction. The last remaining Stark grimaced, her and Jon both knew those gestures meant one thing.

Don’t. Let. Him. In.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed, and let me know whatever your thoughts or questions are! 
> 
> Next chapter should be a little faster but no promises.
> 
> Also how hot do we want the smut next chapter? Like on a scale of 1-10.... comment and let me know pretty please! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> K


	8. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes endure a press conference and receive an unwelcome invite to an exclusive dinner party. Cersei breaks down and builds new walls, Daario gets what he wants, and Jon takes Dany to his dark places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves!  
> I know I know this is late, and there have been so many of you begging for an update! I promise I won’t abandon this fic guys, no matter how long it takes me to write a chap :) this was my first multi-chapter so no way I’m giving it up!
> 
> Also it took extra long because I was attempting to perfect the 11/10 smut y’all asked for last chap! Hope this satisfies ya filthy animals <3
> 
> Special shoutout to @f1queen and others on the Jonerys discord for being the sweetest cheerleaders a gal could ask for!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter darlings  
> ~ K

Ch. 8 - Prove it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had been staring at her like that for over an hour now. The ache between her legs pulsing as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, purposely teasing her in front of the press. She was dressed in an all white pantsuit and the infernal thing was so tight she knew he could practically see every curve through the fabric. When she dared to meet his gaze across the conference room every few minutes his dark eyes would pull all the memories of the previous night to the forefront of her mind.

 

He had been good, so very good, one hundred times better than any of her fantasies. But she didn’t feel like inflating his ego today, she still wasn’t sure that what they had done had been a good idea. A good experience definitely, but it was in the interest of her company that she not get attached to rivals… especially infuriatingly sweet and sexy Jon Snow. 

 

She knew that last night was only a taste, she wouldn’t be able to stay away for much longer… already she ached for him. She longed for his clever tongue, his witty humor, his long thick-

 

“Ms. Targaryen! Ms. Targaryen!”

She nearly jumped out of her seat, jolted from the pleasant fantasies that she was sure had dusted her cheeks red.

 

“Will you be attending Cersei Lannister’s exclusive dinner party tonight?” 

Dany laughed trying desperately to avoid Jon’s knowing smirk from the White Wolf inc. Panel.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be invited-”

Her sarcastic reply was interrupted by the loud bang of the press room doors. Knowing only one person who liked making such over the top entrances, Daenerys wasn’t surprised to see Cersei Lannister step into the crowded press room.

 

“But of course you are darling!”

Her smile looked like it was frozen in place by too much Botox and her dress was more suited for clubbing then a business conference. Dany had to try extremely hard to suppress a groan of annoyance.

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Snow I haven’t forgotten about you! In fact, you’re all invited!”

Most of her team weren’t completely successful in repressing their groans but one glance across the room revealed the White Wolf inc. panel was just as frustrated.

 

Cersei then proceeded to sit towards the front of the journalists, shoving some poor Esquire reporter out of her seat and taking up a clipboard eagerly. When everyone continued to stare at her with a mixture of contempt and confusion she rolled her eyes.

 

“Go on get on with it! I’m just taking notes, don’t mind me!”

Her false sweetness made Dany want to vomit.

 

To her disgust the rest of the journalists simply shrugged, probably used to the spoiled antics of celebrities like the lion bitch. She turned back to the crowd, shedding her annoyance and putting on a kind smile as she pointed to the next reporter. 

“Yes, you over there in the purple scarf.”

 

The People magazine reporter pushed large glasses up her nose eagerly, speaking into a branded microphone as she read from a paper in her shaking hands.

“Could you describe, i-in detail why e-exactly you chose to partner with White Wolf Inc. instead of other companies that have been around longer and have more e-experience in y-your line of work?”

 

Dany could smell the real question in a second,

‘Why the handsome and single Jon snow over all those married stuffed shirts we expected you to pick in order to subvert gossip?’

 

She grit her teeth, this was going to be tough.

“Well you see, there is this thing called the stock market.”

 

A smattering of laughter from the other journalists.

“And when I realized that our sales stock had dropped 2% due to White Wolf’s new outdoors coat I was prepared to do everything in my power to shut them down.”

 

Jon raised an eyebrow at her from across the room but she ignored it. 

“But when Mr. Snow approached me with a partnership deal I realized I was being quite petty, even the Dragon Queen can have allies you see.”

 

She breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd laughed, nodding and accepting her answer. However, nothing gave Dany more joy then the frown that had sneaked its way onto Cersei Lannister’s powdered face.

 

_ Take that you bitch. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gods she was a vision, silver hair and white heels. 

 

It had only been a few hours since he’d last had her in his arms but seven hells he wanted her again. His mind running wild with all the things he’d do to her once he got her alone, completely zoning out as the press conference ended. She had been nibbling on her lower lip for the last twenty minutes and he was going crazy with desire.

 

He had already resolved to ask her to be his date to Cersei’s stupid dinner party. If he had to go, he would bring the Dragon Queen on his arm and the whole affair wouldn’t be quite so terrible. Just the thought of one more kiss from her was enough to convince him the infernal dinner might be worth it.

 

They had only spent one night together, one lovely magical night and Jon felt like a lovestruck fool-

 

_ Wait lovestruck?  _

 

He was not going to ask himself that question, too afraid of how easily he pictured her in a white dress instead of a white pantsuit… 

 

_ No way you’re getting WAY ahead of yourself Jon. _

 

He thought instead of how she had shut down that reporter just now, owning the room with her response and shooting down the brewing rumors surrounding their relationship with ease. It had fucking turned him on.

 

But then he caught a glance of Daario’s overly gelled hair from across the room, his blood boiling as memories from earlier that morning came flooding back with a vengeance. 

 

‘ _ What the hell are you doing here?’ _

 

_ Jonhad snarled at the man, still shirtless and leaning against Dany’s door frame as if he belonged there (which he did.)  _

_ ‘I could ask you the same thing, aren’t you like an intern?’ _

 

_ Daario had thrown him a look of disbelief. _

_ ‘I’m Daenerys’s project manager.’ _

 

_ Jon raised an eyebrow at ‘Daenerys’ but decided against mentioning it. _

_ ‘Well obviously she’s indisposed at the moment so whatever it is that was so important for you to come to her hotel room will have to wait.’ _

 

_ He had scowled at him, the look a man gives when he’s jealous Jon could tell. _

_ ‘That’s fine I got the answer I needed, so long Snow.’ _

 

_ Jon had frowned as the cocky bastard walked away, not liking the satisfied smirk on his face one bit. _

 

He blinked, running a hand through his wild curls in an effort to tame them as he and Arya filed out of the press room, only to be surrounded by cameras as soon as they pushed open the doors. He felt his little sister tense up beside him, and he knew her anxiety was trying to kick in. He gripped her hand and steered her through the sea of cameras,

“It’s alright Needle almost there.”

 

By the time they got back to the hotel lobby she was trembling, still clutching at his hand as he turned to her. Before she could say whatever it was she was opening her mouth to tell him however a voice from across the atrium called her name. It was that new guy from reception and Jon frowned, looking at his sister and watching in shock as she transformed in a matter of seconds.

 

She stopped trembling, let go of his hand, and she fucking smiled sunnily. Waving and walking briskly to the receptionist guy without even a glance back at him! Jon stared incredulously at their retreating forms. He was ready to charge after her and go full brother bear but the soft click of heels against marble stopped him. 

 

When he turned his eyes were filled with her soft smile, her face more sweet and open then it ever was around him in public, perhaps she was remembering the previous night too? 

 

_ Don’t be stupid, she’s not infatuated like you idiot. _

 

“Mr. Snow, I was wondering if you were going to attend Ms. Lannister’s Dinner party tonight?”

Her voice was silky smooth and flowed over his ears, he swore Dany had hypnotic powers.

 

“Yes actually, surprising I know.”

She grinned at him, that special smile he liked to imagine was just for him.

 

“What changed your mind?”

He met her gorgeous lavender eyes with a quiet intensity, leaning close but mindful of the nearby cameras.

 

“You.”

He pulled back, satisfied with the blush that now dusted her cheeks he turned to leave pausing just to look at her a little longer.

 

“I’ll see you tonight…will you wear those shoes?”

She looked confused at his request but nodded shyly and Jon had to shake himself to make sure his life was real for a second. Daenerys Targaryen the Dragon Queen of the business world had just agreed to wear shoes that  _ he, Jon Snow, _ thought looked nice.

 

The elevator ride up to his room was the happiest one he’d had in a while, a stupid grin plastered to his face as he fantasized about her perfect lips and silver hair, her gorgeous secretive smiles and those white heels with the little bows on them…  _ gods he was obsessed. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cersei Lannister was crying, big heaving sobs that wracked her body and left her defeated on the floor of her hotel room. She had been waiting for Jaime to call her back for an hour now and she couldn’t bring herself to get up and ready her outfit for the dinner party. 

 

When she had finally accepted that the rest of her night would be spent on the floor of her room in a pathetic ball of sorrowful memories the blessed sound of her phone ringing filled her ears. She scrambled for it frantically, red nails scrabbling at the screen as she picked up the call.

 

Her voice was disgustingly weak and cracking with emotion but she soldiered on, needing to hear her twin’s voice.

“H-Hello?”

 

“What is it Cersei, I’m meeting with those idiots down in advertising I don’t have a lot of time to-”

His voice was harsh and frustrated, she couldn’t handle it… not now, so she cut him off with the only thing that she knew would stop him in his tracks.

 

“M-M-Myrcella Jaime, I-I-”

The line was silent, and she couldn’t continue, her bottom lip trembling with emotion as she listened to his now unsteady breathing.

 

“What happened?”

His voice couldn’t have changed more, he was kind, gentle, and just as sad as she was.

 

Cersei sniffled into the phone.

“I took an old suitcase for my formal wear and I-I-I didn’t realize which one it was and oh- gods Jaime those little outfits we bought for her were in there and-and they were so beautiful I can’t I miss-.”

 

“I know love, I miss her too, we never got to meet her but I miss her too and I love you.”

And just like that her hiccups eased and breathing became easier as she clutched the phone to her ear, clinging to his voice.

 

“Why do you love me? I’m so horrible to you…”

She said it softly, hating herself for showing such weakness right before an important business event but knowing she had to get the thought off her chest.

 

“Because you’re my sister Cersei, and you know if the world allowed it you’d be my wife as well.”

She tucked her dry blonde hair behind both ears and wiped her eyes, glancing at the clock on the wall she knew she had to go… no matter how long she wanted to sit on the floor and let Jaime comfort her with sweet words.

 

“I love you too.”

She whispered it, and then she hung up, getting to her feet shakily and dropping the small baby’s clothes she’d been clutching back into the suitcase. Father’s words floated back then, inevitable as she turned to take in her wrecked hair and red rimmed eyes in the decorative mirror.

 

_ A lion never shows weakness, weakness is for sheep Cersei, as is sorrow. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had been watching her since the moment they had arrived and Jon was fucking sick of it. 

 

Dany had pranced in and taken his arm at the entrance of Cersei’s beach house, they had gotten drinks, turning away from each other to chat with other CEOs… but the whole fucking time Jon could see the way Daario watched her. Like she was some piece of meat… like- like she was  _ his.  _

 

It turned his mood sour and made nearly every conversation he had stressful beyond belief, keeping one eye on Daario and one eye on the silver haired millionaire that he, Jon Snow, was currently dating in secret.  _ He couldn’t stand it. _

 

He couldn’t stand any of it really, the front they had to put up, the way he could only touch her when guiding her somewhere or shaking her hand professionally. As far as Jon was concerned no one but him had any right to look at her like  _ that. _

 

“You’ve been very quiet all evening handsome.”

His mood lightened a little when he heard her lilting voice, low enough so only he could hear. 

But when he turned to face her fully he was reminded all too quickly why exactly he wanted everyone at the damn dinner to know she was with him,  _ no one else. _

 

Because even though to Jon Daenerys had been just as gorgeous the night before, red faced and barefoot on her couch, he had to admit seeing her dressed up like she was now did things to his sanity. 

 

The dress was beaded and sheer, covered in silver needlework that resembled coral branches, the fringe at her shoulders flowing around her arms with every small movement she made. The coral reached upward stopping to leave the tops of her breasts bare to the sheer fabric, it ended at the knee with a puff of tule and cinched tightly at her waist. Jon’s thoughts were running wild as he simply stared, she looked like some sort of silver sea goddess. 

 

And when she moved closer and he saw the white bow heels he had asked her to wear paired with the decadent ensemble he nearly fainted, he had seen her in it all night but every time sent another flush of dark desire through him.

 

She tucked her hair behind both ears and smirked at his obvious gawking, toying with the soft waves of silver hair that fell just below her shoulders.

“Something wrong Mr. Snow?”

 

He grinned at her, mouthing words from across the bar quick enough so that no one would catch them except her.

‘I want to mess you up.’ 

 

He smiled when she flushed a pretty shade of pink and offered her his arm as they left the main room where everyone was chatting and enjoying drinks before dinner. He watched as she led him daintily through the halls of the beach house, captivated by her grace and serenity in every movement she made. The beast inside of him reared its head then, he wanted so very badly to break her shiny exterior, watch her writhe and wail in pleasure underneath him. 

 

_ So many things I’ve yet to do to her… _

 

Dany seemed to sense his thoughts, smiling wickedly when she noticed how tightly he wrapped an arm around her waist. Gods she was going to tease him tonight he knew it, Jon honestly hadn’t thought the Dragon Queen would have it in her to resist the pleasure they both desperately sought from each other. As per usual however, she continued to surprise him.

 

“Was something wrong at the bar Mr. Snow? You’ve looked quite upset for the majority of tonight and we haven’t even reached dinner yet!”

 

Jon huffed, memories of Daario’s predatory gaze came rushing back unbidden into his mind’s eye.

“I don’t like the way Daario’s been lookin at you.”

 

Dany’s gorgeous eyes narrowed, some of the teasing glint leaving them as she frowned.

“What a creep, if this continues I’ll have to fire him soon… it’s not as if his work is an essential part of the company… he can be easily replaced.”

 

Jon was only half listening, caught up in fantasies that involved marching back to that atrium and kissing Daenerys in front of every stuffed shirt in the room… including fucking Daario.

 

“Plus can you imagine? Sex with Daario would probably be almost as vanilla as sex with you!”

Jon blinked, he was listening now.

 

They had reached a balcony at the end of the empty hall, the gilded thing overlooking a bay that was currently bathed in the orange and purple hues of the setting sun… it was beautiful. But Jon didn’t care.

 

“Sorry, vanilla?”

She was leaning on the balcony, head resting in her hands as she sighed dramatically.

 

“Oh you know, boring, simple… vanilla.”

Jon stared at the woman next to him, incredulous.

 

Then for a split second he caught the upward twitch in the corner of her luscious mouth. 

 

She was… teasing. Again.

 

His voice was lower than he thought possible when he responded, but he took satisfaction in her shiver at the change in his tone.

“Dany… you’ve been quite playful tonight. But I never took you for a  _ liar _ .”

 

She shifted uncomfortably against the balcony’s bars.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Snow.”

 

_ Seven hells. The way her sweet mouth said Mr. Snow… _

“That’s another lie Daenerys.”

 

She turned to leave then, ready to prance off and throw him a sexy little smirk… knowing very well how hard and flustered he’d be. The Dragon Queen was used to things going her way… but not tonight.

 

Before she could get far Jon grabbed her waist harshly, tugging her behind one of the thick velvet drapes that didn’t fit the beach house but did fit Cersei’s passion for unnecessary opulence. For once Jon was thankful for it. 

 

Once he had her behind the curtain he pulled her flush against him, enjoying how flushed and indignant she looked in his arms. She started weakly hitting at his chest as he nuzzled her hair, she smelled like coconuts. 

“Jon! Not here, we can’t- anyone could walk by and-”

 

He shut her up with a kiss, rougher and ten times hungrier than their last… and despite her protests she responded in earnest hand gliding over his chest to grab at the ends of his hair. When he finally pulled his tongue out of her mouth she was gasping, dazed and disoriented against the window sill as he watched her sequined chest heave.

“J-Jon don’t look at me like… l-like that we have to leave. We can’t be found like this behind a curtain in Cersei Lannister’s house!!”

 

He grinned at her, honestly not caring at this point where they were, all he knew was that she was gorgeous and he wanted to show her how un-vanilla he was. Funny how they had only known each other for a month or so and she already realized that he wasn’t bothered in the least by what she had just said.

 

Instead she took a deep breath and threw him the most chilling glare he’d ever seen, making for the curtain and not looking back. Jon decided he could wait, but he grabbed her from behind before she could leave feeling utterly animalistic when he grinded into her soft barely covered ass. Before he could be ashamed she moaned softly, biting her lip and trying to reach back to grab his hair and latch him onto her neck. 

 

He knew what she wanted. So he let go of her, leaving the curtained hideaway and not looking back. Even when he thought he heard a dark grumble that sounded a lot like,

“Number one bachelor my ass.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daario was walking on sunshine.

 

Ok so maybe it wasn’t amazing watching the woman you had lusted after for the better part of a year tremble in another man’s arms but at this point what the fuck did that matter?! 

 

Scrolling through his camera roll he congratulated himself again on his work, pausing on his star photo of the evening. 

 

Daenerys Targaryen the Dragon Queen behind a curtain, with Jon Snow’s tongue down her throat. And as far as Daario could tell, she was loving it. Surprisingly he was glad, the picture was filthier because of it and Cersei would undoubtedly pay however much he asked for.

 

He had followed them at a distance but he hadn’t expected them to be so careless, the most he had been hoping for was some sappy hand holding or maybe a kiss on the cheek… but this? 

 

_ This was going to make Daario Naharis a very rich man. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they reached her floor he was already kissing her neck, his beard scratching along her collarbone as she cursed him. When she finally fumbled her hotel keycard into the slit he pushed the door open with one hand and grabbed her hair with the other, diving into her mouth with abandon so that her purse and the keycard found a new home on the floor of her suite.

 

Her body was on overdrive from the illicit curtain tryst they had engaged in earlier, her panties already soaked through. She couldn’t wait to be free of all the frivolous clothing but Jon was still going slow, being adorably gentle with her. Daenerys wasn’t having it.

 

She freed her mouth from his, ignoring the soft kisses he peppered along her collarbone and leaned into his ear. 

“Prove it.”

 

He blew out a breath against her neck, seemingly dazed.

“What?”

 

She bit his earlobe, licking it and hissing in his ear.

“Prove you aren’t another boring handsome man that’s going to make slow sweet love to me until I fall asleep Jon Snow.”

 

He flinched, his stance noticeably shifting as a low growl reached her ears.

“Are you sure?”

 

Always so considerate… she wanted him to let go, relinquish control and tap into the darkness she had seen waiting behind those soft grey eyes of his. Her next words were barely above a whisper as she practically melted into him.

“Mess me up.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice, her brooding adversary turned lover tugging at her dress impatiently and attacking her neck with love bites as she struggled to get the expensive thing off. When the clasp finally came free she heaved a sigh of relief, that quickly became a surprised squeak as Jon lifted her out of the dress and tossed her onto the bed like she weighed as much as a rag doll.

 

She scooted up the bed in earnest, a little afraid but a lot more aroused by the way he was looking at her. She had worn a small plain strapless bra with the dress, it’s sheer neckline not allowing for any fancy lace, but Jon didn’t seem to care. He pulled his dress shirt off quickly, his suit jacket already discarded somewhere on the floor as he reached down to unbuckle his trousers staring at her darkly the whole time. When she leaned forward to help him however, he stopped her. 

 

She looked at the hand on her chest in confusion but his sheepish voice was quick to ease her.

“You look so beautiful... there’s no way I’ll last if you touch me.” 

 

Dany smiled softly, utterly head over heels for this man who worried first and foremost about her pleasure. But then she blinked and his gaze was dark again, his voice thick with an accented growl when he spoke.

“Take those off and turn over.”

 

She suppressed a shiver of arousal at the command, a part of her scared by how quickly she complied, stripping off her bra and reaching down to untie the bows at her ankles and slip off the heels. Then his hand stopped her again, slipping her panties over the shoes and smirking when she raised an eyebrow at his actions. He gave her a look that could only be described as  _ ravenous _ when he next spoke.

“Keep the shoes on and lay on your stomach.”

 

When she finally lay on her stomach with her chin resting on her arms she heard him shuffling around, as impatient and nervous as she was Dany decided to tempt fate a little more, feeling so daring and reckless that she barely recognized her voice when she spoke.

“Are you planning on actually touching me or should I go find Daario and ask him-” 

 

Daenerys shrieked caught completely off guard by the stinging slap to her bare cheeks, gasping and gripping the covers as she realized a gush of wetness had followed the stinging pain. At first indignant rage flooded her, but she had asked him for this, maybe not this particularly but this certainly fell in the category of messing her up. 

 

He stopped everything then pulling her into his arms and cupping her face in his hands.

“I’m so so sorry I don’t know what came over me, you said his name and I just- gods I’m sorry Dany I feel like a monster-”

 

She smiled, oh how innocent he must think her. She covered his mouth with her hand and kissed his forehead, leaning back against the covers wiggling a bit, enjoying how his eyes lingered longingly on her bare ass.

“Do it again.”

 

He spluttered, staring at her in awe as she shrugged.

“I liked it Jon do it again.”

 

He got off the bed, resuming his previous position and rubbing a hand hesitantly over where he had hit her, cooing as she whimpered and asking her in that dangerous low voice.

“Dany… how many times did you lie to me tonight?”

 

She felt his finger graze her aching folds and she moaned, unable to form coherent sentences and still in utter shock over how aroused she was by what had just transpired. She decided to stay quiet, not trusting her own voice as she lay dripping onto the bed sheets. Obviously that had been a mistake.

 

The next one felt harder then before and tears stung her eyes as she gasped into the pillows, her cunt fluttering and desperate to be filled. She was crying out now, a jumble of pitiful whines as he rubbed her burning cheeks and slipped a finger inside her, his low groan echoing throughout the suite when he feels how soaked and ready for him she is.

“How many times Dany?”

 

Her mind spun trying to count the times she had teased him earlier that night and ignore the thick finger in her cunt.

“T-Three?”

 

She felt him hum an agreement to her statement and she sighed in relief only to be put completely on edge when he pulled his finger from her and leaned over, whispering in her ear in that wrecked voice.

“Count them for me love.”

 

Dany held her breath, nodding ever so slightly before he pulled back laying another across her right cheek this time, drawing a loud squeak from her as she clutched the cover for support. Quaking as he kissed the mark he’d undoubtedly left.

“O-One.”

 

The next one was gentler, and instead of a cry she let loose a tortured moan, mumbling pleas for him to touch her. She nearly cried as she continued to count, so desperate for his touch she could feel her vision blurring.

“Two!”

 

The final one landed on her clit with a wet smack and Dany screamed into the bed, lifting her head and twisting to look at him above her. He was panting as hard as she was, shocked at what he had just done presumably and entranced by the sight of her blushing behind. But then he brought the offending hand to his mouth and licked each finger clean, releasing each digit with a wet pop and keeping his eyes fixed on hers the whole time.

 

She turned over and pulled him down to her lips, not missing how his eyes turned wild and craving when she didn’t let him kiss her, instead coming close and only licking his bottom lip.. drawing him in until she sank her teeth into the soft flesh and tasted her own arousal, speaking softly against his bleeding mouth once she let go.

“Three.”

 

He looked shocked as he touched his lip and saw the blood, but when he stared at her she saw the raging darkness hidden behind his obligatory incredulous expression. Dany just licked her lips taunting him with everything she had, goading him to consume her with that bestial part of him. That wolf hidden within his sweet and respectful demeanor, she needed him to lose control, she craved it. Daenerys felt drunk, drunk oh him, drunk on Jon Snow.

 

He grabbed at her hips harshly, sliding down so he could torture her with his tongue and Dany readied herself knowing that from the dark look in his eyes he would  _ not  _ be gentle. Once he reached the apex of her thighs he simply sniffed at her, his breath hot against her dripping center as she whined. When he buried his nose in her soft silver curls she moaned loudly, keening into the bed and attempting to close her legs and push his tongue closer. But tonight it was quite clear that things were going Jon’s way.

 

He stopped her thighs easily, parting them with superior strength and spreading her open as wide as she could go. Dany felt so exposed that she blushed trying once again to clench her thighs together and hide from him. He wasn’t having it, pushing against her legs harder until she was more open than before, looking up at her with eyes dark as pitch as he spoke against the inside of her thigh. 

“Don’t hide from me, every part of you is perfect Dany.”

 

Daenerys sighed, giddy with arousal and emotion as he slid his tongue along the inside of her thighs, alternating and skimming over where she ached for him most. How could this man be so cruel yet so kind? Before, Dany had been sure that nothing had been missing from her decadent workaholic lifestyle, now… she couldn’t imagine living one day without this man by her side

 

He was starting to bite the soft flesh at the juncture of her thighs and Dany was exhausted, so ready for the teasing to end that she simply lay limp, mewling and awaiting her pleasure whenever he deemed fit to grant it. When at long last he reached her folds however she couldn’t contain herself.

 

He was amazing, an expert touch to his ministrations as he sucked at her spread folds with fervor. Licking and slurping avidly so that the room was filled with a mixture of the obscene sounds and her gasping cries. When the wet appendage slipped lower however she couldn’t breathe, surely he wouldn’t go  _ there _ , no one had ever-

 

“Oh my G-Gods!”

Jon had slipped his tongue into her second hole, the small puckered flesh squeezing at the invasion. Dany was calling gods, whether in Westerosi or High Valyrian she couldn’t be sure, all she knew was that she was gushing all over him.

 

When he finally moved back up to her slit Dany breathed again, taking gulps of air and trying to escape his grasp before she could climax… Jon wasn’t having it. He pulled her back down to his waiting tongue, slipping two of his thick fingers inside of her suddenly and sucking at her clit until she was confident she had reached enlightenment.

 

Her climax created quickly, a wave of pleasure crushing her as she cried out, starbursts of color filling her vision as her cunt clenched desperately around his two deep seated fingers. When he had licked up the most of her mess she collapsed on her side, astonished at how no matter how overwhelmed she felt she still wanted more.

  
  


He tucking her now damp hair behind her ears carefully, rubbing her arms as he kissed up her chest. By the time he reached her breasts she was already shaking again and she needed him to fill her up. She anchored her hands in his hair pulling him close as she could while he bit and tugged at her nipples, laving at the sensitive flesh and drawing inhuman whines from her as she tried to speak in between the onslaught.

 

“K-Kostilus! Jon!”

 

He stopped, resting his head on her heaving breasts with a grin.

“What was that gorgeous?”

 

“Don’t hold back.”

He blinked, freezing momentarily in her arms before snarling. He flipped her onto her stomach again hoisting her to her hands and knees and kissing up her thighs as she arched her back. Jon reached her folds and licked greedily until she started to quake, the feeling so strangely intense from this position that stars flooded her vision.

 

“J-Jon!”

At her cry his tongue was gone and the bed dipped as he kneeled behind her, hovering over her and running his fingers through her silver waves reverently. When she glimpsed his swollen cock she couldn’t help herself, she tried inching back onto it’s weeping tip slowly but her handsome rival CEO caught her.

 

He grabbed her hips hard enough so that she knew there would be fingerprints on them in the morning, and she relished the thought of wearing his touch through meetings the following day. He was licking a line from her neck to the dip of her ass, the tip of his length just barely kissing her clit. She mewled unashamedly, the arousal too heady and her sensitivity from her recent climax getting to her, he obviously felt and heard her squirming but he squeezed her hips harshly, moving one hand up to tug at a nipple and murmuring against her back.

“Be patient my queen.”

 

The nickname sent a shiver of desire through her and she arched her back impatiently, afraid if he did not sate her soon she would faint from the intensity of his teasing.

“Jon… please.”

 

There was a time when she thought she’d never beg for anything. Now she wails.

 

He fills her in one plunge, not waiting for her to adjust to his size before pulling back and driving forward again and again. It’s intense, it’s primal, and it’s everything Dany needs after the stressful day she’s had. It only takes about thirty seconds before she’s whimpering and coming all over him, it’s a heady mess of wetness and contracting muscles so intense it leaves her wanting that much more of him.

 

“Harder Jon, go faster.”

He moans at her words, burying a large hand in her hair and tugging as he drives back into her, the thrusts slower but deeper and more intense, each stroke pressing up against the entrance to her womb. She’s screaming now Dany realizes dimly, experiencing every sensation as if his very skin is fire and everywhere he touches her she burns.

 

He’s groaning and mumbling above her and she can feel every inch of him inside her stretching her, deliciously filling her until she’s sobbing into the sheets. She’s wriggling up the bed, his cock so deep that it’s too much but he pulls her back, a hand around her stomach as he pulls her to her knees, driving into her with abandon and gasping.

 

Dany’s screaming his name through tears, whimpering when he brings a hand to her front to pluck at her clit, latching onto her neck and marking her as his. 

“Gods Dany, so fucking gorgeous. Seven hells you’re incredible.”

 

Her mouth opens in a silent scream when he says that, cunt convulsing as he works her through it readying himself to pull out like the considerate man he is. Dany stops him. Reaching down between them and cupping his balls until he’s letting out tortured groans.

“D-Dany I’m gonna-”

 

She let’s go and twists her neck to kiss him, tongue stroking his as she pulls away and presses their foreheads together.

“I know, I’m on the pill, I want all of it inside of me.”

 

He whimpers and bites at her ear tightening his hand at her waist and pinching her clit as he drives up into her as deep as he can go. Daenerys can feel him in her stomach and she nearly collapses, close to blacking out as white hot pleasure consumes her and she feels him fill her with hot spurts of his seed. She’s never felt so satisfyingly full when some escapes, slipping down her thigh as he pulls out with an exhausted groan.

 

Dany stays where she is, kneeling on the bed freshly ravished and feeling more powerful then she’s felt in a long time, watching Jon Snow lay exhausted on the bed, staring up at her with big affectionate puppy eyes.

“Remind me again why I can’t have you in public?”

 

She blushes, crawling up next to him and nuzzling into his chest.

“People will say things Jon, about me, about the partnership…”

 

He runs both hands along her back, stroking gently until she closes her eyes in contentment.

 

“I-I Dany, I-”

She sighs against kissing his sweaty neck lovingly.

 

“What is it Mr. Snow? You’ve tired me out you know I should be allowed to get some rest.”

Dany feels him soften against her side, tucking her head under his chin and pulling her closer.

 

“Sometimes I truly believe I don’t deserve you.”

 

She pulled away, smiling up at him widely.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

 

_ They were perfect together. _

 

That was Daenerys Targaryen’s last thought before she slipped into the dreamless slumber that only came when she was in Jon Snow’s arms.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! Intense right?!
> 
> Any theories on what Daario will do? How our faves will respond? Please leave them below! I can’t promise spoilers but I’ll drop some hints!!
> 
> Questions, comments, or kudos? Please leave them below! You know I absolutely adore feedback guys.
> 
> Love,  
> ~ K  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> High Valyrian Translations:  
> Kostilus ~ Please


	9. A Drowned Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei finds hope, Jon doesn’t know how he got so lucky, and Dany’s world is burning up all around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves!
> 
> I’m too tired to leave a long message today but I’d just like to reassure everyone that I’m still writing as often as I can and the next update for License is already on the way <3
> 
> A new Jonerys au is also in the works and I really hope you’ll check it out when I post it! (It’s set in feudal Japan!)
> 
> And last but certainly not the least thanks to my lovely discord family, who have put up with my inactivity and still consistently given me a safe place to be myself in.
> 
> Forgive the lateness on this one, and I’m sorry for the heaping of angst in advance!  
> ~ love Lilacs

Ch. 9 - A Drowned Dragon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cersei sat bereft in the middle of the large bed, her green eyes gazing disappointedly down the neck of an empty bottle of the finest vodka money could buy. As usual, as soon as the liquor stopped flowing logical thoughts started to rear their ugly heads, guilt ridden whispers clouding her usually unapologetic conscious. After all the dinner party hadn’t gone well at all… 

 

The Lannister heiress heaved herself off the sumptuous platform bed, stepping over the passed out party goers that had made it to her room only to collapse on her floor. She hadn’t even gotten a good lay last night… 

 

_ I’m losing my touch… _

 

_ Just like I lost my baby… _

 

Her drunken mind often brought cruel memories of that night to the surface, memories that, try as she might, she could not bury. And as for losing her touch, Cersei supposed that was purely age… she was getting older and nothing would stop it. When she finally reached the decorative wall mirror she sighed in disgust, it was a wonder anyone wanted to even speak to her.

 

Her blonde hair was a stiff mess of hairspray, sticking out at odd angles and caressing her mascara smeared cheeks. She looked like a banshee out of a horror movie, and maybe Cersei thought hazily, that was all she had ever been, some creepy 80’s movie monster trussed up in pretty dresses and made to strut about with Westeros’s elite. 

 

_ Gods that’s a depressing thought _ .

 

Then again just about everything was depressing now a days, her eyes lingering on the crows feet by her irises and picking out every other imperfection she could see. It was no wonder the Targaryen girl didn’t see her as a threat, the little slut probably saw Cersei as nothing more than an overbearing step-mother… or worse some vulture-like  _ grandmother _ .

 

When she finally lost the staring contest to her own decrepit reflection she sank to her feet, pulling her knees to her chest and trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her previously immaculate dress. The lioness eyed the messy hotel room, surrounded by unconscious strangers and without cubs to call her own… what had been the point of all of it anyway? Right now she couldn’t quite recall, something about the bastard Snow and the Dragon bitch.

 

Drops of wetness landed on her bare feet, and she watched drop after drop create a small constellation on her skin. Cersei didn’t know when the tears had started but now that they had they didn’t seem to want to stop, so she let them go, bottled up sorrow pouring out in great sobs and heaving breaths. Maybe none of it mattered, maybe she could just end it here and now, jump off the hotel balcony or drink herself into oblivion.

 

It wasn’t as if Jaime would miss her… it wasn’t as if anybody would miss her.

 

Just as she was about to reach for the bottle however a blaring generic ringtone startled her bad, tired green eyes widening as she reached for her discarded cell phone. It was Daario.

 

Her muddied mind urged her to pick up, so she did.

 

“I’ve got them, just like you asked boss, caught em sucking face at your little party last night.”

 

He prattled on, stuttering about his promised payment and how soon she would publish the pictures. All Cersei could do listen to his rambling, a cat like smile curling her lips as this pathetic excuse of a man breathed new hope within her. Now, finally, something had gone right, in her favor.

 

_ Now she’d show them, the lioness always gets her prey. _

 

At the thought of their mortified faces Cersei giggled, then cackled, throwing her head back and laughing maniacally. Tears streamed down her makeup covered face, hands fisting in her own hair as she laughed to herself, alone in her room as insanity dug its claws into her conscious.

 

_ Just wait till they see, they’ll all see. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to move, because if he did reality would grab his happiness up and rip it to shreds…. just as it always did.

 

Nevertheless when soft fingers caressed his face he couldn’t stop his eyes from opening, yearning to drink his fill of her face before the busy day stole her away from him. When he finally gave in and opened them Jon could’ve sworn he was dreaming again.

 

_ This can’t be real. _

 

But there she was, Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, sleep tousled hair a halo around her head as she smiled down at him, the sun lighting her up as it would an angel. Jon had to remind himself to breathe as he gawked at her. This woman that had taken all his darkness and accepted it,  _ hell  _ even loved him all the more for it.

 

_ She can’t be real. She just can’t. _

 

But when he blinked she was still there, opening her perfect rose colored mouth to speak to him.

“You thinking of getting up any time soon Mr. Snow?”

 

Jon smiled pulling her down into his chest and mumbling against her hair.

“No, and don’t call me that.”

 

She nuzzled along his neck, her sweet scent enveloping him as she nibbled his ear.

“Why? Do you not like it  _ Mr. Snow _ ?”

 

As usual his traitorous cock jumped to attention at that, the stiffness becoming apparent to the woman pressed up against him under the sheets.

Dany just laughed, apparently amused with her newfound discovery and taking joy in his discomfort.

 

“Oh but Jon look I think  _ he  _ likes it very much…” 

 

Her warm hand slid down his torso, palming him through the sheets as his grip on her tightened. 

 

“Seven hells Daenerys, don’t you have a press conference to get to?”

 

The hand stalled, and he pulled back, taking in her calculating expression with confusion. Jon opened his mouth to speak, worried that she had actually taken him seriously, but she was already up and out of bed. He admired her bare arse sadly as she walked briskly around the room, he probably wouldn’t even be able to speak to her until another late night tryst at the end of the day. A glance at the bedside clock was enough to further ruin his mood, today was chock full of meetings that did not involve his silver haired princess… but before he could dwell on the disparaging fact a voice shouted to him from the depths of the suite’s closet.

 

“Have you seen my shoes from last night?”

 

Seven fucking hells those shoes did something to him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously,

 

“Why? You wore those last night.”

 

Daenerys stepped from the alcove and smiled at him causing Jon to remind himself for the millionth time that week how gods damn lucky he was. She was wearing a tight cropped turtleneck, the sleeves cut short for the hawaiian heat and a light brown blazer slung over her shoulder, (to account for the overly air conditioned press rooms he was sure.) But he hadn’t even fully appreciated how long those flared white slacks made her legs look, before she was pulling up the cuffs to give him a peak of her ribbon clad calves, the infamous white heels just peeking out from underneath when she dropped the pant leg back down. Her wink seemed to whisper  _ our little secret _ and Jon had to cover his eyes with a muscled forearm and collapse into the messy bed.

 

“You’re too much Dany, how the bloody hell am I supposed to keep my hands off you all day?”

 

When he opened his eyes she was hovering over him, her face bare of any makeup and absolutely stunning. She gave him a soft kiss, lingering long enough so that their tongues touched. When she pulled back her freshly brushed hair was in his face and she was smiling at him. His hand reached up to caress her cheek of its own accord, his thumb tracing the little crinkles by her eyes that only appeared when she smiled like she was now… in that moment Jon wanted to do everything in his power to make sure she smiled like that every day.   

 

“You’re going to be late love.”

 

“Yes yes I just need five minutes, there’s something I forgot to do.”

 

“What could you possibly have forgotten to do princess?”

 

She tucked some shining hair behind her ear and smirked.

 

“You.”

 

Jon opened his mouth to reply incredulously but a hand stopped him, a muffled sound of confusion all that left him before she whipped the covers off his still bare arse. His gasp was initially caused by a bout of cold air that hit his naked body but it quickly turned to a groan as his business partner slid to her knees at the foot of the bed and took his cock into her hot mouth. Before Jon could stammer out the words to tell her to stop however, Dany pulled off of him with a wet ‘pop’.

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Snow, I’ll be quick.”

 

She gathered up her hair and twisted it in a messy cable to the side so he could watch her at work, not even making him wait with teasing and dancing around his hard length which stood straight, blushed dark pink and very reactive in her hand, twitching in her small fingers, his thick, corded thighs quivering as she bent and breathed him in. 

Jon couldn’t stop a small shiver that ran through him when she took an exploratory swipe from root to tip, rising on her knees slightly and moving to the side so he had a good view of her arse as well as her attentive mouth. She flattened her hands on his hips, her fingers running along the sharp, curved bones of his pelvis and taking him in one swallow, filling her mouth with him entirely until she couldn’t breathe, her moan of satisfaction choked off as Jon pushed upwards with a grunt, eliciting a slight gag reflex from her with the aggressive movement. She backed off before he could twine her hair in his fist and take control, scraping her teeth lightly over the length of him in warning.

He went a little wild then, and she fought to hold him down as she tongued his foreskin mercilessly, pushing it back and forth and swirling over the exposed head roughly, using her lips to hold a tight seal around him, her saliva easing her deft movements. Her eyes travelled up the length of his compact, hard-muscled torso to meet his, half hidden behind his creamy lids, slits of smouldering darkness, his full lips wet from his tongue darting out as he groaned and struggled beneath her.

Given the way he was coiling up like a snake, the pulse of blood in her ears as her mouth took him whole again, he was very close, so she let him go with a slick pop and preceded to lick him with the tip of her tongue, like a cat with cream, speaking quietly but firmly as she tasted him. ‘I want you to come in my mouth…come in your  _ business partner’s  _ mouth.’ At the strangled, raspy cry that earned her, she went for it, pressing her legs together to dull the throb of excitement from pleasuring him, so roused she could almost release without being touched herself. He was deep in her throat now, tightly held so he could not wriggle free, her lips so close to the soft, black curls of his groin they tickled her nose.

“Daenerys… for fucks sake oh my gods.”

 

He was making low sounds he’d never heard himself make before, his whole mind focused on the silver goddess that currently had her sweet lips wrapped around his cock. When he finally mustered the courage to look down however his heart skipped a beat, her violet eyes meeting his in a furious whirl of emotion, her gag reflex repressed as she took him deeper into her throat. Jon could barely think coherently by now, her tongue hot and wet against the head of him as he pulled at her hair. Her eyes were wide and watery when he finally groaned and moved to pull away as he came. 

 

The Dragon Queen wasn’t having that. She gripped his hips tightly, pulling back in a tight glide to drink him down, making sure he could see her catch the hot, creamy seed on her tongue and consume it lovingly. Jon watched dazedly as he filled her mouth, satisfying her hunger until she swallowed it down with a visible movement.

 

He’d never seen a more gorgeous sight in all his life.

 

“Dany I-”

She was already at the door, a brown leather purse slung over one shoulder as she dabbed at the corner of red mouth and blew him a kiss. 

  
“See you later Mr. Snow.”

 

And just like that he was alone. The sunlit bed that still held her scent his only company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ms. Targaryen Ms. Targaryen!” 

 

Dany blinked against the flashing cameras hoping someone else on her team would be asked a question, but as usual, having no such luck. She adjusted the small silver microphone in front of her and nodded to the man in the porter’s cap that had been jumping up and down for the past hour.

 

“Yes you there, in the brown hat.”

 

The small man smiled widely at her and raised his voice as much as possible.

“The WNN has heard rumors that because of your newfound partnership White Wolf Inc. you’ll be expanding your winter line this season, is that correct?”

 

Dany smiled indulgently at him, finally a question regarding her multi-million dollar clothing Enterprise. 

 

“Well the Winterfell News Network is correct, I will be expanding my winter line this coming season. My team is looking into faux fur suppliers as we speak!” 

 

A smattering of light laughter followed her response and Daenerys relaxed just a tad. Gesturing to Tyrion, who was seated to her left to take the next question. The clicking of cameras and the buzzing of all the journalist’s voices left her brain numb, her thoughts drifting back to her magical morning. In reality, Dany had only known Jon for a month or so… but she’d never felt so at ease.

 

Everything she felt with him was  _ thrilling. _ He made her feel alive in a way that even her children and Missy couldn’t. And she loved him. Gods did she love him. Daenerys loved his raven colored curls, and his warm strong arms, she loved his kind heart and his-

 

“Ms. Targaryen?”

 

She blinked. Quickly plastering her fake smile back on as she realized Tyrion was whispering to her. 

 

“Your turn Daenerys.”

 

Dany nodded discreetly and pulled on the collar of her increasingly tight turtleneck as she surveyed the room full of reporters. Before she could choose an amiable looking woman in a pink cardigan however the conference room door busted open. Slightly startled, everyone on the Targaryen team followed the young man carrying an overflowing folder with their eyes. His eyes were bulging out of his skull and he looked like he was carrying papers that would change the world of business forever.

 

He was also blonde and young. With green eyes.  _ One of Cersei’s. _

 

When he took a seat towards the front and stared directly at her smugly, Dany couldn’t help herself… she had to know what this guy’s deal was. He could be a threat to the Enterprise after all.

 

“You there young man, in the red t-shirt.”

 

The wiry young man gave Dany a smile… not like the one the WNN reporter had given her. This one was full of dark promise. 

 

And suddenly Daenerys regretted her choice. Words from her past stirring and coming back to her as a sense of dread took hold of her. She had walked into a trap.

 

“Ms. Targaryen, you claim that you’re business supports young women in tech and fashion etc. but how would the world feel if they knew how the most successful woman in the world makes business deals… or  _ partnerships? _ ”

He smoothed back greasy hair with one hand as he finished, enjoying the look of fury that was undoubtedly etched into her features.

 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about-”

 

The folder he was holding hit the ground and there was a single blown up picture in the man’s clutch. He was holding it up with his back to her, but the camera flashing increased and gasps of shock and horror filled the room. Dany’s nails were digging red crescent moons into her palms. 

 

Finally he turned back to the panel, his wicked grin still in place as he held up the picture for Team Targaryen to see. The light caught on the surface of the glossed paper and Dany squinted, horror taking hold as the picture was finally revealed to her.

 

It was them, her and her wolf. In Cersei’s curtains, fully clothed and tangled in each other’s arms Jon’s mouth devouring hers. In any other place at any other time, she might’ve smiled at the photo… framed it even. But here, in front of cameras and watched by most of Westeros Daenerys had never felt more ashamed. 

 

Then came the shouting. Awful cries reached her ears, things she’d only ever heard in Essos a long long time ago.

 

“It can’t be true! Disgusting! My gods what a slut!”

 

Her head was spinning, and she hadn’t realized that she’d sprinted out the press doors until she heard the shouts of paparazzi following her. Tears she didn’t remember crying were streaming down her face and Dany blindly made her way out of the lobby. Turning quickly down the path to the beach until she was sure the crazed journalists hadn’t followed her.

 

She stopped just before the water’s edge hugging her bare arms and sinking to her knees in the sand. The sobs came quicker then, the sound of the waves mingling with the sound of her despair.

 

Daenerys felt tired, exhausted. 

 

_ I’ve devoted my life to this ridiculous company. _

 

She’d worked harder then anyone in her line of work in order to get where she was today. And all of it,  _ every single hour of hard work _ , meant nothing when the people were faced with gossip. 

 

All of it, her honor and reputation, maybe even her  _ whole career _ amounted to nothing in the eyes of the public when faced with anything remotely close to a ‘scandal’. 

 

The silver haired CEO reached down and ripped the ribboned heels from her calves, suddenly and irrevocably despising the man she had worn them for. Her sobs were interspersed with hiccups as she tossed them aside, blood pounding in her ears as she walked towards the water. So much hopelessness had overtaken her then that she welcomed the onslaught of the waves with open arms, the warm water soaking through her designer pants and quickly swirling above her hips as she waded further in. 

 

Once she was up to her neck the saltiness of the ocean and the saltiness of her tears had mixed, Dany swam. Wide sweeping strokes that she hadn’t used since her swim team days in grade school. Suddenly the sandy resort shore was getting smaller and smaller and the blue sky was opening up in front of her, clear and beautiful, not marred by the towering buildings she had grown so used to. The salt and sand had made her clothes heavy and rough but Daenerys felt weightless, stroking and swimming until her hair was slick with ocean water and her lashes dropped with the stuff. 

 

Her lungs were burning and her arms screaming by the time shore disappeared completely but the Dragon Queen kept swimming, her feet no longer touching the sandy bottom of the ocean floor. This didn’t worry her in the least, the further she was from shore the further Dany was from her team, the media,  _ him _ … the further she was from her responsibilities. 

 

Finally all she could see was endless blue. Blue sky, blue ocean… blue roses. She floated on her back until her arms gave out and her legs sank, and the ocean swallowed her. Her violet eyes fluttered shut and water filled her lungs but all Dany could smell was lemon gelato.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Missandei lost sight of her boss halfway through the lobby, her silver blonde hair disappearing from her line of sight before the paparazzi over ran her. Even and athletic Naathi woman like herself couldn’t keep up with their rabid curiosity… it pissed her off. Her best friend, who had done so much good for their shit country was being slandered by these idiots with cameras. 

 

As the mindless rabble passed her by Missy made a decision, straightening her shoulders and showcasing her full height, her work tablet gripped tightly in her right hand. 

 

_ Forgive me for this D… _

 

“I have the Dragon Bitch!”

Amazingly the horde stopped. Lowering their cameras and turning to her with accusatory glances. But the tall, imposing woman beat them to it. 

 

“If you would all be so kind as to make your way back to the press conference room it would be much appreciated, lest I must remind you that you are only given permits for that specific room. Take pictures anywhere else and that would be considered TRESPASSING, which is a federal offense in Westeros, the country which Hawaii is a part of.”

 

The men and women of the various press teams simply gawked at her, some searching for a fault in her logic and failing quickly.

 

“Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

 

They bobbed their heads meekly, most looking properly chastised as they fled back into the press conference atrium. Satisfied with the results Missy turned briskly to ensure her friend was alright, stopping only when a head of suspiciously blonde hair started out from behind a carved pillar. 

 

_ Oh fuck no, not again bastard. _

 

Her blue heels clicked violently against the lobby’s hardwood floor, her severe glare this time catching Lancel Lannister in its crosshairs. The blonde weasel froze, his face a mask of ill disguised guilt as he fumbled with his camera inching away from Missandei’s furious form.

 

“Stop right there  _ Lannister _ .” 

 

She got close enough to see the whites of his obviously intoxicated eyes, his mouth starting to open in a leering grin before she put a firm stop to it.

 

“Don’t speak you trumped up inbred. I have a message for your boss.” 

 

Lancel’s leer froze on his face at the word ‘inbred’. Missandei had no idea where her righteous fury was coming from but…  _ damn it felt good. _

 

“I’d like you to kindly tell Cersei to fuck. Right. Off. The Dragon Queen can survive a scandal like this easily with the help of her fans.”

 

She paused momentarily, enjoying the look of horror quickly overcoming the boy’s features.

 

“I wonder can Cersei say the same?”

 

A smug smirk overcame the Naathi’s features then, reveling in triumph as The Lioness’s minion scrambled back to its den. Only to remember her original goal quite quickly, and spin in place, heels clicking loudly against the tile as she raced towards the beach path Dany had disappeared down. 

 

Missandei was greeted by a breathtaking mural of streaked sunset colored sky the lapping waves turned purple in the dusky evening light. Missy didn’t even notice the view, too distracted by the sight of her best friend’s expensive heels discarded in the sand, her suit jacket splayed out nearby. The tall woman panicked, throwing off her impractical shoes and racing to the shoreline, searching the horizon in vain for a head of silver blonde hair.

 

“Dany! Daenerys! D!”

 

She called her in every language and used every nickname she could think of, growing more and more desperate until  _ finally, _ she spotted it, the glint of Targaryen blonde disappearing below the waves and sinking out of sight. 

 

Missy wasted no time at all whipping her phone from her pocket and ignoring the missed call from Grey, instead dialing 911 and connecting to the coast guard as fast as possible. The phone operator patched her through quickly but Missandei could hardly breathe… every ring was another moment her best friend was drowning.

 

Missandei was not letting that happen, her best friend had gone through hell and back to gain such material success in the business world of Westeros, she knew exactly what the paparazzi could drive her to and Dany would not be drowning herself on Missy’s watch. 

 

The tall woman shrugged out of her cardigan quickly, her expensive jewelry shoved into the sweater’s pockets in a hurry as she waded into the surf. As soon as the water was deep enough the willowy woman dove through it, salt surely getting caught in her curls as she cut through the sea. Her lungs were burning and her muscles were screaming in protest by the time she found the limp form of her boss on the sea floor. Missandei grabbed her tightly, kicking to the surface hard and using Olympic strength that she didn’t know she possessed to pull her friend to the waiting oxygen. 

 

They broke the surface of the water with a splash of sunset colored droplets but while Missy gasped for breath Daenerys lay motionless, her pale face just above the water’s surface as her best friend fought to keep them above the crushing depths of the sea. The Naathi woman couldn’t stop tears from flowing as she glanced at Dany’s face, broken valyrian tumbling from her lips like a prayer as she fought to stay afloat. 

  
  
  


 Just as Targaryen Enterprise’s assistant felt her strength give out and blackness overtake her vision, the dull roar of helicopter blades could be heard in the distance… drowning out the roaring of the ocean’s relentless waves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jon was pushing the gas pedal into the floor of the car, the veins in his arms popping out from the harsh grip he had on the steering wheel. The audi R8 roared and revved violently personifying his anger and fear at Davos’s sudden call. 

 

Cersei had gotten ahold of photos. Photos of  _ them. _ Photos of them  _ kissing. _

 

He could only imagine the chaotic scene that had unfolded in front of his Dragon Queen, his pure hearted business partner that didn’t deserve slander from  _ any  _ sick paparazzi bastard. The CEO of White Wolf would not tolerate it. Now she was  _ fucking hospitalized _ in recovery because she swam herself ragged after being attacked with the photos.

 

Jon had been worried enough when Davos had told him of the pictures but Dany in the  _ hospital? _ Now that was enough to scare him shitless. It was like too much, too similar to another fateful phone call. Except that time it had been his baby sister… 

 

_ And the rest of their family had been dead. _

 

The sole of his polished leather loafers were probably ruined by now, having taken quite the brutal beating as he jammed the gas again, skidding across the sandy parking lot of one of the island’s few hospitals. As he ran across the tarmac the phone in his back pocket began to buzz incessantly, worry clenching his gut at the vibrations and his hands shaking as he picked it up.

 

“Hello?!”

 

Jon didn’t give a shit that he sounded as harried and distressed as he was in real life, if this was a business call they could go fuck themselves. To his relief the snide voice of his precious little sister answered instead.

 

“Jesus I’m just calling to see if you’re ok idiot, how’s Dany doing?”

 

He strode through the sterile smelling lobby quickly, distractedly making his way to the counter marked for ‘visitors’.

 

“I don’t know I’m not with her yet give me a moment.”

 

There was silence for a moment on the other end the static filling his ears as he waited for the woman behind the desk to fill out his information, his answers short and a little rude.

 

“Alright well text me when you find out for sure. I’m worried…”

 

Jon mumbled an affirmation through the phone as the woman’s eyes widened in recognition at the surname on his ID. 

 

“Jon? Are you listening?”

 

He ran a nervous hand through his hair, shoe tapping anxiously against the polished white tile as the woman’s monotonous typing continued.

 

_ Gods what if she was seriously hurt? _

 

_ What was she thinking? _

 

_ Was this his fault? _

 

“Jon!”

 

He blinked, a hand going to his temples and pressing hard.

 

“Sorry Needle, what were you saying?”

 

His sister’s audible breath of exasperation brought the ghost of a smile to his face, and when she spoke he could almost  _ hear  _ her worried expression.

 

“I’m worried about her. And you big brother.”

 

Jon tensed not even thanking the front desk woman as he pressed the visitor sticker to his breast… breathing picking up as the woman told him gently,

 

_ “She’s in Room 312.” _

 

_ Deep breaths Jon this isn’t like last time this isn’t like last time this isn’t like- _

 

“Jon?”

 

He blew out a gust of air, spotting two tall tanned security men posted outside of Room 312.

 

“I’ll call you back later Arya.”

 

“Be careful I love-”

 

Jon hung up. It was no surprise the security men didn’t recognize him, a young billionaire trying to get in to see Daenerys didn’t look good he was sure. But to his enormous relief Missandei slipped from the hospital rooms heavy blue door, her face light and smiling as she headed towards the vending machine across the hall.

 

He squirmed, suddenly regretting his decision to drive all the way out. 

 

Was this really his place?

 

 How long had he and Dany really known each other anyway? 

 

But then the best friend of the woman in question spotted him, her face morphing into a sad sort of smile as she made her way back to him, a plastic bag of dried pineapple clutched in one hand and a large paper coffee cup in the other.

 

“Hi Jon.”

 

He tripped over things to say his tongue feeling thick and awkward in his mouth as he took note of her damp hair and haggard look. 

 

“I heard you’re the woman of the hour.”

 

She warmed a little at that her eyes creasing in sympathy when she took note of the obvious distress he was masking with a thicker then normal accent.

 

“Yes well… I couldn’t let her throw her life away. She had a lapse in logic that’s all…”

 

Jon closed his eyes briefly, unable to picture  _ his  _ Dany throwing herself into such a dangerous situation  _ on purpose _ , due to something  _ he had  _ caused. The apologies tumbled out before he could stop them.

 

“I’m so sorry Missandei if I had any type of sense or honor I wouldn’t have-”

 

“For gods sakes Jon it’s not your fault, you’re both a young couple in love. Why shouldn’t you be able to kiss each other in public?”

 

She shook her head, hazel colored curls bouncing as she fixed him with a sympathetic expression.

 

“You want to see her don’t you?”

 

He nodded, his previous reservations forgotten at the thought of seeing her alive and beautiful and  _ safe.  _

 

Missandei nodded firmly, her manner turning business like as she stepped through the heavy metal door between the expressionless security guards. As the door closed behind her Jon glimpsed a pale cream curtain hiding a hospital bed laden with blankets.

 

Nerves traipsed their way down his spine, blood pounding along to his frantic heartbeat as he awaited the somber woman’s return. 

 

_ Seven hells why’d you have to be so stupid. _

 

The night of Cersei’s dinner party was playing on repeat in his head, how Dany had told him to wait how she had wanted to be careful… 

 

And he just couldn’t fucking keep it in his pants.

 

_ It’s my fault she did this… _

 

Jon was in the middle of wallowing in his guilt when the door finally screeched open, his heart skipping a beat as it revealed a red eyed Missandei. She avoided his gaze, coming to a stop in front of where he stood across the hall.

 

Something was wrong.

 

“What is it did something happen? Should I-”

 

“She doesn’t want to see you.”

 

It was like someone had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer. He blinked, swaying on his feet slightly as he tried to meet the tall woman’s increasingly frantic gaze. 

 

“Sh- She what? She said that?”

 

He heard his voice break, his head spinning at the weight of his absent lover’s words. Missandei was already walking back to Room 312, perhaps anticipating the storm brewing behind Jon’s impending heartbreak. She turned back at the last second though, her eyes glassy and full of pity as they met his from across the hall. He could only imagine what a sight he must look, shoving a hand through his ragged hair and blood flushing his features with anger and confusion. 

 

Nothing else needed to be said, they both knew that this had been Dany’s decision and it seemed like a final one to Jon. He felt like he had been unexpectedly thrown off a cliff, his throat tightening and the sterile tiled walls closing in around him, Missandei still lingered and Jon silently willed her to say something… anything to ease the awful pain of the sudden rejection.

 

She sniffed, and looked away her eyes sorrowful as she granted his plea.

 

“It’s for the best Jon…  _ it’s for the best _ .”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me guys your support is everything, and your feedback is even better.
> 
> Any questions or criticism? Please leave them below, I read them all obsessively ;)
> 
> <3 see you all soon,  
> Lilacs


End file.
